A Viagem
by Lilith Faye
Summary: Naruto e seus amigos são adultos e vivem vidas separadas até que o Uzumaki resolve fazer uma viagem e levar os velhos amigos junto. Agora, juntos, vão reviver os antigos sentimentos e o passado não vai mais poder ser ignorado depois dessa viagem.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. São de autoria de Masashi Kishimoto. **

Naruto pegou sua chave e com ela abriu a porta de casa. Estava cansado e feliz.

Tinha trabalho o dia inteiro e agora á noite havia se encontrado com alguns velhos amigos. Era natural que eles estivessem ali, as férias estavam começando, mas mesmo assim Naruto se surpreendeu que tanto Gaara quando Sasuke tivessem comparecido.

Primeiro por que nenhum dos dois nunca foi de reuniões e segundo por que se odiavam. O Uzumaki devia se sentir honrado por Gaara e Sasuke aturarem a presença um do outro por sua causa.

Ao abrir a porta percebeu que apesar do hall de entrada estar vazio, a sala de descanso estava cm a luz acesa.

Foi até ela e abrir a porta da mesma viu que quem estava ali era Sakura lendo um livro de medicina. Apesar de já ser a medica-chefe mais jovem da historia do Grande Hospital de Konoha ela nunca parava de estudar e ás vezes, como agora, ficava até tarde entretida com seus livros.

Quando ele entrou, ela levantou a cabeça e sorriu, parecia um pouco sonolenta.

— finalmente chegou Naruto, pensei que ia dormir em outro lugar.

Naruto deu um de seus sorrisos de orelha a orelha e pos uma das mãos na nuca. Ambos gestos comuns seus.

— já fazia um bom tempo que a gente não se via né Sakura-chan, tínhamos muito que falar — então olhou pra ela com um sorriso malicioso — Sakura-chan ficou todo esse tempo esperando eu chegar, isso tudo era preocupação ou você queria noticias dos rapazes. E quando eu falo rapazes estão me referindo a dois em especial.

Sakura ficou vermelha. Poucas vezes Naruto se mostrava tão racional.

O Uzumaki riu abertamente.

Que não ajam confusões. Moravam juntos sim na casa de Naruto, mas isso porque três anos antes, quando ambos tinham vinte e um anos, os pais de Sakura decidiram sair de Konoha mas a garota quis ficar pra terminar a faculdade e assumir o cargo no hospital já guardado pra ela por Tsunade. Então, Tsunade, que tinha acabado de junto com Jiraiya, passar pra Naruto toda a herança de seus pais as quais tinha direito ao completar a maioridade, sugeriu que Sakura fosse viver com Naruto que foi dos pais dele em Konoha e nenhum dos dois teve qualquer objeção.

Dês de então viviam na mesma casa, mas como irmãos e nada mais.

Naruto conhecida detalhadamente o histórico de Sakura com os dois amigos e apesar de não namorar mais nenhum dos dois e um deles tê-la magoado tanto, ela ainda se preocupava com todos.

Naruto parou de rir e olhou pra ela.

— eles parecem bem, vão passar as férias aqui, na verdade quase todos os nossos velhos amigos vão. Gaara está namorando uma amiga da Temari, acho que o nome é Matsuri e... — ficou sério — Sasuke continua com a Karin.

Os olhos de Sakura demonstravam magoa, mas nenhuma surpresa.

Ela se levantou e deu um sorriso triste.

— está tarde, acho que vou dormir, amanhã você me conta o resto sim.

Saiu.

Estavam tomando café enquanto Naruto não parava de falar.

— Neji já assumiu boa parte dos assuntos administrativos dos Hyuuga e disse que a Hinata-chan está indo muito bem, o Lee está namorando a Tenten, você acredita nisso Sakura-chan? A Tenten e o Lee! Shikamaru continua com a Temari, mas disso a gente sabe já que eles moram aqui. Itachi e Sai também voltaram do exterior ontem e estavam lá com o Hidan, o Nagato e o Yahiko, além do Sasori e do Deidara.

Sakura então levantou uma sobrancelha.

— o Sasori e o Sai voltaram da exposição na América? Estranho. Nenhum dos dois me ligou.

— nem pra mim, simplesmente apareceram. Mas sabe como é né. Podia acontecer alguma coisa e eles terem que ficar lá. Vai ver não queria ter que desmarcar e por isso nem deram certeza se vinham ou não.

— deve ser mesmo. E quem mais foi?

— o Juugo, Suigetsu, Izumo, Kotetsu, Kakashi, Gai, Kiba, Chouji, Iruka, Kakusu, Haku e... ah, um monte de gente.

— nossa, vocês tomaram conta do restaurante.

Naruto sorriu animado.

— é né! Nem eu esperava que todos fossem mesmo. Ah! Sabia que o Juugo está trabalhando numa das clínicas da família do Kiba?

— á quanto tempo?

— quase um ano, ele ta trabalhando com a Hana-nee-san.

— estranho, a clínica é tão perto, como não soubemos disso? Ah. Juugo sempre foi muito reservado.

Naruto então parou de falar e de comer por alguns instantes, isso assustou Sakura. Afinal, quantas pessoas podem dizer que viram UZUMAKI NARUTO parar de falar e comer?

— o que houve Naruto?

— é que. Eu andei pensando. Que tal a gente dar uma festa? Sabe. Pra reunir todo mundo. NÃO! — ele se levantou subitamente da cadeira e bateu um dos punhos na mesa — vamos fazer uma viagem com todo mundo! Afinal o que adianta ser herdeiro de uma rede de hotéis e clubes não levar os amigos pra viajar comigo?

Sakura sorriu indecisa.

— se você acha Naruto... Mas... Sabe... Faz algum tempo... Pode ser um pouco desconfortável pra gente e...

— yoshi! É isso que eu vou fazer!

Gritou antes de sair correndo da sala com a tigela de cereal na mão e deixando Sakura falando sozinha com uma gota na cabeça.

"Todo mundo junto em uma viagem? Isso não pode dar certo. O que eu estou pensando? Isso vai ser um desastre completo".

Mas sabia que se o Naruto quisesse ele ia conseguir. Limitou-se a continuar tomando seu café naquela bela manhã de sábado.

Apesar de não ser uma continuação e nem ter nenhuma ligação com a minha outra fic, "A Mansão Senju", essa fanfiction foi inspirada nela.

Espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro capitulo.

Como devem ter notado eu gosto de um draminha e de trabalhar com vários personagens então a fic pode ser um pouco longa, mas eu prometo atualizar rápido então... Deixem reviews e façam essa humilde ficwriter feliz.


	2. Chapter 2 Chegando

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. São de autoria de Masashi Kishimoto. **

"Mas o que é que eu estou fazendo aqui?" Era o que Sakura pensava sentada em sua poltrona no jato particular de Tsunade enquanto via Temari brigando com Shikamaru que estava dormindo, Hanabi tentando chamar a atenção de Haku que conversava com Juugo, Naruto fazendo o maior barulho com Kiba, Chouji, Sora e Lee e muitos outros.

"E não é que ele realmente conseguiu trazer todo mundo" observou o Uchiha mais novo e o Sabaku se encararem "todo mundo mesmo".

Alguém riu ao seu lado, Sakura se virou e encarou o rosto de Hinata.

— uma vez que Naruto-kun quis que fizéssemos essa viagem, quem poderia impedi-lo de trazer todos? Até mesmo otou-san concordou em voltar a administrar os negócios no meu lugar e do nii-san pra que a gente viesse.

O queixo de Sakura caiu "até Hiashi-san!". Então começou a analisar a Hyuuga, estava mais bonita do que nunca, curvas generosas agora não mais escondidas por um casaco enorme como eram na adolescência, cabelo longo e o olhar doce de sempre. Hinata não gaguejava mais e agora era bem mais forte, tanto que Hiashi e nomeou sua herdeira oficialmente.

Sakura se perguntava se ela ainda gostava de Naruto, no ultimo ano da escola eles namoraram até a formatura e depois romperam.

Hinata olhou pra ela com uma expressão divertida.

— Sakura-chan está namorando?

Sakura corou e sorriu.

— na verdade eu não namorei mais ninguém depois do Sasuke.

O rosto de Hinata ficou sério.

— foi muito feio o que ele fez. Naruto-kun demorou muito pra perdoá-lo, na verdade, nenhum de nós esqueceu daquilo ainda. Deve ser duro pra você ele estar aqui com a Karin.

— eu pensei que seria pior. Mas vocês não devem ficar com raiva do Sasuke, ele quis assim, até mesmo eu e o Naruto já perdoamos ele.

— mas parece que Gaara-san ainda não.

— então você também percebeu?

— acho que não tem como não perceber. Assim como não tem como não perceber o afeto do Akasuna-san por você. Foi Itachi quem trouxe eles não foi?

— eu realmente não sei do que você está falando Hina-chan.

Sakura riu sem graça.

Em outra poltrona uma loira observava atentamente o grupo formado por Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Yahiko, Nagato e Konan.

— muito obrigada mesmo por ter me trazido Anko.

Anko riu.

— não tem de que Yugito. Mas você tem que parar de me agradecer, afinal foi o Naruto que disse que a gente podia levar quem quisesse. E também, eu não acho que é na viagem que você está interessada e sim em quem está viajando.

— esse Naruto é bem legal, apesar de parecer bastante tapado. Deve ser podre de rico.

Anko riu abertamente.

— do que está falando Yugito? Olhe bem, aqui está reunida a elite jovem.

— Anko... Você sabe o que eu realmente quero saber não sabe? Quem são aqueles ali?

— Ih, Yugito, acho melhor você tirar o olho.

— tirar o olho porque? Tirando a azulada metida ali no meio eles são deuses. Falando nisso... Eu já vi aquela mulher em algum lugar...— a expressão passou de interrogação para espanto. — não me diga que é A Konan, a atriz!

— Eu nunca te disse? Estudei com ela. Eu avisei que a elite está aqui.

— tá, mas e os homens? Eu quero saber dos homens!

Anko suspirou.

— Itachi, o de cabelo preto longo é o herdeiro das empresas Uchiha, e inclusive já age como presidente interino. O ruivo com cara de sossegado é o Akasuna no Sasori, deve ter ouvido falar dele, é escultor e bastante famoso. Deidara também é escultor, aquele loiro andrógeno ali, é bastante famoso nos círculos internos por ter mania de expor suas obras e queimar as que não foram vendidas. Hidan tem a mesma situação financeira que a gente. É detetive particular junto com mais dois amigos e cá entre nós, também faz uns trabalhinhos ilegais. Yahiko é empresário de vários artistas, inclusive da Konan e Nagato é escritor, uns três livros seus já viraram até filme.

— até agora só vi partido bom.

— Itachi não quer mais saber de mulher pra um relacionamento dês da morte da noiva á alguns anos, Sasori é caidinho pela Sakura, a rosada sentada ali, o Deidara, ninguém sabe do que gosta, uns dizem que é apaixonado pelo Gaara e pelo Sasori, Hidan é um vagabundo, já namorei com ele e posso dizer que mulher nenhuma agüenta esse mulherengo por muito tempo, Yahiko é casado com Konan e Nagato completamente apaixonado por ela.

— caaara, vocês são o maior grupo de pessoas frustradas no amor que eu já vi.

Anko riu.

— você não viu nada minha amiga. Prepare-se, essa viagem vai pegar fogo. Aqui todos têm frustrações amorosas, desentendimentos, e historias mal resolvidas e mal finalizadas pra resolver. Eu não sei o que o Naruto estava pensando pondo esse ovo todo sob o mesmo teto por um mês inteiro. Isso só pode dar em morte.

— e você?

Anko pigarreou e lançou um olhar rápido á um certo moreno que conversava com Kakashi e Gai.

— sou uma exceção.

A aeromoça apareceu com um sorriso cordial no rosto.

— por favor, sentem-se. Vamos pousar.

Todos se sentaram e logo estavam em terra firme.

_Eu não vou especificar o lugar onde a fanfiction se passa porque... Eu não sei onde é._

_Alguma sugestão?_

_Deixem reviews, sim?_


	3. Chapter 3 Bebida e Ressaca 2º dia

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. São de autoria de Masashi Kishimoto. **

Iam ficar hospedados numa grande fazendo com tudo o que se tem direito, piscina, salão de jogos, quadras, estábulos, animais, trilhas, cachoeiras e etc.

Naruto e os outros se impressionaram ao ver tanta beleza. E os empregados suspiraram ao ver quantas pessoas tinham vindo. O casarão da fazendo era enorme, a varanda, também muito grande era de madeira e a casa toda estava cercada de vasos de flores.

— isso tudo é seu Naruto? — perguntou Anko.

— não, é da Tsunade-obaa-chan.

Na entrada estavam todos os empregados prontos para recebere, os hospedes que foram rapidamente alojados em seus respectivos quartos e levados para um tour pela fazenda. Mas tarde no mesmo dia o jantar foi servido.

Agora estavam praticamente todos na varanda observando o céu.

— isso é tão bonito. — suspirou Sakura pouco antes de se assustar com alguém tocando em seu ombro.

Sasori ficou ao lado dela e também olhou o céu.

— é incrível não? Apesar de ser o mesmo céu ele sempre parece diferente.

Sakura concordou com a cabeça e com um sorriso.

— voce vai ter problemas nessa viagem. Com os dois aqui. Bom, pelo menos com o Uchiha. Gaara eu sei que nunca faria algo pra te magoar ou ao Naruto.

— sabe, Sasuke não é um monstro como vocês o pintam.

Sasori então fez um muxoxo.

— considerando o histórico dele é difícil acreditar.

— Sasori...

— pára Sakura. — ele agora a encarava sério — voce á muito tempo é viciada em Uchiha Sasuke, não sei como conseguiu conviver com a abstinência por tanto tempo, mas agora está arranjando desculpas para retornar ao vício. — vendo que ela ia falar algo ele a calou com um movimento das mãos — mesmo Gaara, voce o amou, ambos se amaram, mas ele foi como chiclete pra alguém que está tentando largar o cigarro. Eu só queria te falar isso logo no inicio de toda essa confusão. Não quero que ele te machuque mais. Voce se lembra? Eu estava lá da ultima vez.

Sakura se surpreendeu ao ver uma expressão fria tomar conta do rosto de Sasori.

— se ele te machucar de novo, nada vai conseguir fazer com que ele se livre de mim. E do Gaara e do Naruto e de todos os outros. Cuide-se menina, esqueça-o, deixe-o com aquela ruiva.

Se aproximou e deu um beijo na testa de Sakura, se virou e entrou na casa de novo.

Do outro lado da varanda Sasuke observava tudo, mas sem poder ouvir por causa da distancia. Seus olhos transbordaram de ódio.

Todos são então surpreendidos por fogos de artifício. Naruto então sai da casa como um furacão.

— minna! Parece que a Tsunade-obaa-chan mandou nos darem outro presente.

— Ehhhhhhhhh!

Naquela noite, todos beberam e se divertiram ao máximo. Pelo menos até a manhã chegar junto com a ressaca.

Sakura se levantou e percebeu que sua colega de quarto, Amaru, não estava ali. Olhou o relógio, 07:00. Suspirou com a cabeça quase explodindo e se levantou também.

Foi em direção á cozinha, mas parou ao ver que Amaru e Naruto conversavam animadamente. Sorriu para si mesma e decidiu voltar para o quarto. Mas então viu algo que definitivamente não queria ver. Sasuke e Karin saiam juntos do quarto. Bom, juntos mesmo, visto que Karin estava quase criando um ninho em cima dele.

Quando passaram um pelo outro Karin lhe dirigiu um sorriso maldoso e Sasuke seu típico olhos, se bem que seu rosto demonstrava surpresa e arrependimento.

— bom dia Karin, bom dia Sasuke.

— bom dia Sakura — respondeu Karin com sua voz melosa e irritante.

— bom — foi a única coisa que Sasuke disse.

— sugiro que não vão pra cozinha, Amaru e Naruto estão conversando lá.

Sasuke sorriu de canto.

— Amaru? Tentando empurrar sua amiguinha pro Naruto.

Sakura fechou a cara e começou a andar, quando passava por ele começou a falar.

— eu não preciso, eles se gostam e por isso devem ficar juntos.

Anko tinha acabado de acordar quando deu de cara com Itachi na cama ao lado.

— Ah!

Com a exclamação da morena Itachi levou um susto e acordou. Estava descabelado é só com uma bermuda.

— caramba Anko. Tudo bem que você é barulhenta no dia-a-dia, mas eu não esperava que você acordasse gritando.

— o que voce esperava que eu fizesse? Eu acordei e dei de cara, não com a minha colega de quarto e sim com você.

Itachi sorriu malicioso.

— a maioria das mulheres agradeceria aos céus por acordar no mesmo quarto que eu.

Anko pegou o travesseiro e jogou no Uchiha que desviou rindo.

— você ainda não explicou o que está fazendo aqui.

Ele suspirou.

— o Hidan me expulsou do nosso quarto pra poder ficar mais a vontade com a sua amiguinha. A loira disse que você tinha bebido tanto que não ia acordar por nada então eu vim pra cá.

Só então a Mitarashi se acalmou e sentou em sua cama pondo a mão na cabeça. Toda aquela confusão tinha desviado a atenção dela da forte dor de cabeça que estava sentindo, mas agora ela estava ali.

Sorriu consigo mesma, era de se esperar que Yugito fizesse algo assim.

— a culpa disso tudo é sua. Quem mandou você trazer uma amiga daquelas? Falando nisso. De onde é que vocês de conhecem?

— do trabalho.

— ela também é das Forças Especiais? É, ela parece ser durona como você.

Então parou para observar a expressão de dor no rosto da mulher. Levantou-se, foi até o banheiro e saiu de lá com m remédio que estendeu pra Anko e sentou ao lado dela.

— é pra dor de cabeça. Naruto pediu pra por em todos os quartos.

Tomou o comprimido.

— até que o loiro tá ficando esperto. Caramba, o que eu fiz ontem?

— bebeu. O mesmo que todos. É impressão minha ou você está mais fraca pra bebida? Quando éramos mais novos você disputava com os garotos mais velhos pra ver quem bebia mais e sempre ganhava.

Anko gargalhou com a lembrança.

— eram bons tempos.

Itachi começou a rir com ela.

— com certeza. Lembra da festa de aniversário que as meninas fizeram pro Kakashi? Voce bebeu tanto que tive que te levar nas costas até a minha casa e pros meus pais não verem eu te levei pro meu quarto.

— eu lembro. Quando eu acordei fiquei tão surpresa que dei um grito maior do que o de agora á pouco e os seus pais vieram correndo ver o que era.

— até hoje eles acham que "fizemos alguma coisa" no quarto.

— sério?

— serio. Otou-san chegou a dizer uns meses mais tarde que você parecia forte e que daria uma boa mãe pro netos dele.

— como se eu fosse louca.

Estavam rindo quando Yugito entrou acompanhada de Iruka. A cena que viram era a seguinte: Anko em roupas minúsculas e Itachi só de bermuda na mesma cama fazendo cócegas um no outro e rindo.

Yugito ergueu uma sobrancelha e conteve o riso. Enquanto Iruka fez cara de surpreso e ficou vermelho.

— E eu me sentindo culpada por desalojar o Itachi. Parece que ele não se incomodou muito.

Foi então que os dois morenos perceberam a chegada dos visitantes e se afastaram um do outro.

Yugito foi até a cama e pegou sua mala.

— eu só vim pegar minhas coisas e avisar o Itachi que ele vai ter que achar outro lugar pra ficar porque eu vou ficar com o Hidan no quarto de vocês. Se bem que acho que voce pode ficar aqui, parece que está tão à vontade. E o Iruka-san veio aqui ver como voce estava Anko, foi ele que me ajudou a ate trazer.

— ah. Obrigada Iruka. Eu acordei com um pouco de dor de cabeça, mas Itachi já me deu uns comprimidos.

— Ótimo. Então não tenho o que fazer aqui.

Foi a única coisa que disse antes de sair. Yugito foi logo depois. Então Itachi se virou pra Anko e viu que estava um pouco aérea.

— é impressão minha ou o Iruka estava nervoso? Quer dizer. Nada deixa ele nervoso, estressado sim, nervoso nunca.

Como ela não disse nada Itachi apenas suspirou e se levantou.

— vou pegar minhas coisas no quarto. Se importa se eu ficar aqui com voce?

— e como eu vou saber que voce não vai tentar abusar de mim enquanto eu durmo?

— querida. Eu sou um Uchiha. É mais fácil voce cair na tentação e abusar de mim.

Os dois caíram novamente na risada.

Aquele dia correu sem mais contra tempos.

Preparem-se, essa fanfiction tem muitos personagens e muitos casais pra serem formados.


	4. Chapter 4 Separação 3dia parte 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. São de autoria de Masashi Kishimoto. **

O dia estava lindo, assim que acordaram todos ficaram esperando pelo café da manhã. Quando estavam prontos todos foram levados á sala de refeições onde três mesas estavam preparadas para elas.

Todos se sentaram em seus lugares prontos pra receber o generoso café.

Estavam sentados na seguinte ordem:

Na primeira, na cabeceira estava Naruto, no lado esquerdo, a partir da Naruto, estavam, Amaru, Sakura, Sai, Itachi e Hinata; no lado direito a partir de Naruto estavam Gaara, Matsuri, Sasori, Temari e Shikamaru e na outra extensão da mesa estava Neji.

Na segunda mesa, Kakashi estava na cabeceira, do seu lado esquerdo estavam, Sasuke, Karin, Yahiko, Konan e Nagato e do seu lado direito, Asuma, Juugo, Suigetsu, Hidan e Yugito e Sora na outra cabeceira.

E na terceira mesa Anko e Iruka estavam cada um em uma ponta e do lado esquerdo a partir de Anko estavam Haku, Hanabi, Tenten, Ino e Sora e do seu lado direito estavam Chouji, Kiba, Hana, Shino e Lee.

Estavam conversando animadamente até que Karin dá um tapa em Sasuke e sai da sala, o Uchiha, aparentemente sem se abalar continua comendo, enquanto Suigetsu vai atrás da ruiva.

Todos se calaram ao ver a cena até que Naruto recomeça o assunto e o clima ruim se dispersa. Mas ele percebe que Sakura está observando Sasuke atentamente enquanto era observada por Gaara e Sasori, Naruto então balança a cabeça desconsolado, estava quase se arrependendo de ter organizado aquela viagem.

Naruto se vira pra Sasori e dá a ele um olhar significativo. Esse entendendo começa a falar com Sakura.

— Sakura, que tal irmos cavalgar um pouco depois de terminarmos o café.

Sakura então voltou sua atenção á Sasori, parecia estar no mundo da Lua.

— o que?

— cavalgar, comigo.

— ah — ficou vermelha — eu não sei cavalgar.

Naruto gargalhou.

— eu tentei ensinar, a Tsunade-obaa-chan tentou, até o Kakashi tentou quando foi passar o fim de semana com a gente. Ninguém conseguiu fazer ela sequer chega perto do cavalo.

Hinata entrou na conversa.

— então essa é a oportunidade pra você aprender Sakura-chan. Tenho certeza que o Sasori-san vai ensiná-la muito bem.

O assunto continuou e logo toda a mesa estava tentando convencer Sakura a aprender a montar até que ela finalmente se deu por vencida.

Sasuke observava toda a movimentação na primeira mesa e lembrava do que tinha acontecido.

Sasuke olhava para Sakura e Sasori conversando e o quanto Naruto os estava aproximando e sentiu raiva dos três. Lembro do tempo em que namorou Sakura pela primeira vez, e quando a namorou pela segunda. Admitia que tinha errado, mas ela tinha que perdoá-lo, afinal, não dizia que o amava?

No fim ela tinha errado mais, afinal, assim que terminou com ele foi para os braços daquele ruivo Sabaku e agora estava praticamente se jogando pra cima do primo dele "Afinal o que essa família tem?".

— hei Sasuke. Que tal parar de babar pela rosada?

— não enche Karin.

Ela ficou nervosa.

— afinal, quem é sua namorada? Eu ou ela? Você me escolheu e agora fica assim.

— eu não te escolhi. Você era só diversão, mas acabou dando errado e agora eu tenho que te agüentar enquanto aqueles ruivos malditos põem as mãos na minha mulher. Em comparação com a Sakura você não passa de uma vadia Karin.

Karin não agüentou aquilo deu um tapa em Sasuke e saiu da sala sendo seguida por Suigetsu.

Karin começou a chorar, tentava conter as lagrimas, não queria demonstrar fraqueza, mas isso lhe parecia impossível. Saiu correndo da casa e correu até entrar por entre as arvores e chegar até uma cachoeira. Sem perceber que Suigetsu estava atrás dela.

Quando chegou á cachoeira desatou a chorar mais desesperadamente.

— é, eu tinha ouvido o barulho dessa cachoeira, mas ela é mais bonita do que eu imaginava.

Karin se assustou, só então percebeu que Suigetsu havia se sentado ao seu lado na beira da lagoa.

— o que quer? Rir de mim?

— eu nunca faria isso nessa situação.

A seriedade na voz dele fez com que Karin olhasse em seu rosto. Não estava entediado, superior ou sarcástico como geralmente era, ele a fitava profunda e seriamente.

Mas então algo a surpreendeu ainda mais, ele se aproximou e a abraçou.

Aquele abraço inesperado trouxe um sentimento de acolhimento á ruiva e ela chorou em seu peito.

— Sasuke é um idiota quando se trata de relacionamentos. Você não devia sofrer tanto assim por ele Karin, ele não merece.

— você não entende Suigetsu. Eu o amo mais do que tudo.

— será que ama mesmo.

Karin então se afastou e o mirou.

— é claro que sim. Que pergunta estúpida.

— isso ao me parece amor Karin. Você tem obsessão pelo Sasuke, porque ele te ajudou no passado. Isso não parece amor.

— não diga asneira!

— geralmente eu gritaria com você de volta, mas não estou a fim de fazer isso agora. Eu estou cansado disso Karin.

Ele disse isso de um modo frio e triste. Então agarrou o pulso dela.

— entenda! Você está obcecada por ele á muito tempo e isso está te matando. Não importa o que ele tenha feito por você no passado, ele não é de modo algum seu príncipe encantado! Essa sua insistência está acabando com os dois. Olhe pra Você! Veja a que ponto chegou! Ele realmente poderia ser feliz cm a Sakura se não fosse você se intrometer!

Karin então ficou imóvel e calada e Suigetsu soltou o pulso dela.

— acha que eu e Juugo não sabemos tudo o que voce fez? Os outros sabem que voce foi a culpada, mas não sabem de toda a historia.

Ele a abraçou de novo e apesar dela se debater ele continuou apertando-a contra o peito.

— voce é importante pra mim também Karin, e pro Juugo. Crescemos juntos, lembra? Mas como eu disse, eu estou cansado disso. Estou cansado de ver voce rastejando e fazendo coisas como aquela. E também estou cansado de ficar calado. Avalie melhor o que é bom pra voce e o que não é. E não importa o resultado no qual chegar, Juugo... E eu também, vou estar aqui pra te consolar. — a afastou um pouco e olhou nos olhos da mulher — lembre-se Karin, eu também posso te proteger.

Dizendo isso ele a solta e vai embora deixando uma Karin confusa para trás.

Mais tarde no mesmo dia Sakura está indo para a varanda quando se depara com Suigetsu.

— err... Suigetsu... Como está a Karin?

Suigetsu ergue uma sobrancelha.

— voce se importa? Porque?

Sakura fica vermelha, mas responde sem nenhuma hesitação.

— porque eu conheço o Sasuke e sei o que ele é capaz de fazer com aquele que gostam dele.

Suigetsu suspirou.

— é eu acho que sim. Não se preocupe, agora mesmo o Juugo me perguntou onde ela estava. Ele já foi vê-la.

— então tudo deve ficar bem.

Saiu andando, mas parou depois de alguns passou e com um sorriso disse.

— saiba que estou torcendo por voce Suigetsu.

O rapaz corou com o comentário. Sabia muito bem do que ela estava falando.

Sasuke dificilmente fala tanto... E acho melhor que volte a ser assim.

Já o Suigetsu...


	5. Chapter 5 Revelações 3º dia parte 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. São de autoria de Masashi Kishimoto. **

No almoço ninguém viu Karin e nem Juugo, Suigetsu parecia um pouco desconfortável por ser alvo dos olhares interrogativos de todos.

Sakura foi praticamente arrastada por Sasori até o Estábulo onde pediu por dois cavalos sendo um o mais manso que tivessem. Sakura tremia como vara verde e Sasori ria com a situação.

Já montada, coisa que deu muito trabalho, tanto pra quanto pra Sasori, Sakura estava apavorada.

— ah! Sasori! Isso é alto!

— não é "isso" Sakura, é ela, Estrela é muito boazinha, não se preocupe.

Sasori também já havia montado e estava guiando a égua de Sakura (eu disse DE Sakura)

Mesmo no outro cavalo Sasori se divertia com o medo da rosada que se agarrava á égua como se estivesse se afogando, mas depois de algumas tentativas de fazê-la cavalgar sozinha ele suspirou.

— eu disse Sasori que não sei montar essa coisa. Eu nem mesmo estou gostando disso, nunca gostei e nem vou gostar...

Os olhos de Sakura de arregalaram ao perceber que o Sasori tinha chegado bem perto dela e segurava sua cintura com um dos braços enquanto segurava as rédeas do cavalo com a outra. Ela então foi puxada por ele para seu próprio cavalo.

Sasori gritou para o empregado pegar Estrela e saiu em disparada com Sakura á sua frente, ainda surpresa se agarrando ao pescoço do ruivo por medo de cair.

Mas então depois de algum tempo ela começou a achar emocionante toda aquela velocidade. Ao fitar Sasori viu que ele estava com a mesma cara de paisagem de sempre, mas depois de uma analise mais profunda viu que havia um brilho diferente nos olhos dele.

Cavalgaram até chegar numa pequena colina onde ele parou.

Primeiro Sasori desmontou e depois ajudou uma Sakura ainda muda e surpresa a descer do cavalo.

Quebrando o silencio ele perguntou com a voz mais brincalhona que conseguiu:

— então, será que voce realmente nunca vai gostar disso?

Só então Sakura saiu de seu transe e deu um soco no peito de Sasori.

O ruivo recuou, tinha se esquecido de como o soco da mulher era potente.

— seu idiota! Como ousa fazer isso! Eu quase morri do coração!

— voce quase me matou agora Sakura.

— não mude de assunto!

Quando Sasori levantou a cabeça e a fitou corou leve e quase imperceptivelmente, também tinha se esquecido de como ficava bonita nervosa. Então ela o surpreendeu e o fez corar mais, ela parou com seu ataque de fúria de ficou subitamente tímida e corada.

— mas, acho que eu posso gostar disso. Pelo menos eu pude com voce Sasori.

O coração de ambos estava disparado. Sakura não sabia o porque do coração dela estar daquele jeito. Mas Sasori sabia os motivos do seu.

Sem que percebessem estavam próximos, próximos demais, e se aproximando ainda mais. Até que Sasori se afasta e volta para o cavalo.

— o que foi?

— voce não sabe o que está fazendo Sakura.

Sakura se assustou com a seriedade dele.

Ele passou por ela e ergueu o braço pra que ela agarrasse e montasse atrás dele no cavalo. Sakura ainda confusa segurou na cintura do ruivo e só conseguiu ouvi-lo dizer uma ultima coisa antes de voltar a correr em disparada.

— eu vou esperar até que voce saiba.

A tarde passou bastante descontraída, mas Karin não foi vista.

As garotas resolveram fazer uma visitinha á cachoeira antes do jantar.

Ao chegar lá, no entanto, se deparam com uma cena estranha. Juugo e Suigetsu estão sentados ao lado de uma Karin estranhamente calma e sem nenhuma maquigem até mesmo sem os óculos que Suigetsu segurava com uma mão enquanto a outra segurava uma das mãos de Karin. Juugo também segurava uma das mãos de Karin.

Os três se surpreenderam ao ver todas as mulheres ali, os encarando, Suigetsu diz algo no ouvido de Karin enquanto Juugo faz que sim com a cabeça.

Karin se levanta e vai até Sakura.

Ao chegar até ela, a encara e depois, pra surpresa geral ela se ajoelha e vai uma revrencia.

— Sakura, gomen!

Sakura fica com as bochechas coladas e se abaixa tentando fazer Karin se levantar, mas ela insiste em ficar ajoelhada.

— não! Não me ajude! Eu não mereço! Por minha culpa voce e o Sasuke estão separados!

— não é só culpa sua Karin.

— é! É sim! Vocês se separaram porque eu disse aos dois que estava grávida dele.

— ele me traiu. Eu me separaria mesmo se voce não estivesse grávida. Eu até mesmo lamentei quando voce perdeu o bebê.

— é esse o problema.

Agora Sakura a fitava confusa.

— houve um bebê. Só que só no começo, eu o perdi logo nos primeiros dois meses. Houve complicações. Aconteceu logo depois de eu ter dito tudo a vocês, Sasuke foi á minha casa e brigou comigo, me levou até um medico estranho e então me pressionou a abortar e... e eu acabei cedendo.

Sakura e todas as outras estavam atônitas enquanto Karin continuava falando com lagrimas nos olhos.

— eu estava maluca por ele. Era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa. Eu realmente não queria perdê-lo. Então eu venho culpando-o, para que ele continue comigo. Voce pode não acreditar, mas eu me arrependo muito por isso, eu... Todo esse tempo...

Parou de falar por causa da surpresa. Sakura a estava abraçando.

— por... Porque?

— voce deve ter sofrido muito Karin. — foi a única coisa que Sakura disse.

Logo todas as outras se juntaram á Sakura abraçando Karin.

— eu conheço o Sasuke, sei o que voce deve ter sentido.

Karin então voltou a chorar, mais abertamente do que antes.

— todo esse tempo voce vem se culpando pelo que fez, não é mesmo? Com o seu bebê.

Dessa vez foi Temari que falou e Hinata emendou.

— não importa o que tenha acontecido Karin, nós nos conhecemos á muito tempo, somos amigas, voce podia ter vindo até nós.

— gomen. Gomen.

Mais afastados Suigetsu e Juugo viam tudo.

— eu disse que ela não precisava se preocupar — disse Juugo.

— sim, foi incrível como essa mudança aconteceu rápido.

— acho que o que aconteceu no café da manhã a fez começar a pensar em tudo.

Suigetsu concordou com a cabeça. Juugo então se virou pra ele.

— agora só resta uma ponta solta.

Suigetsu corou.

— pode deixar. Dessa vez eu vou cuidar disso. Mas não agora. Agora deixe ela com as outras. Acho que só outras mulheres podem ajudá-la agora.

Karin, depois de alguns minutos aceitou o convite de Sakura e Amaru pra descansar no quarto delas.

No jantar nenhuma delas comenta nada, mas a hostilidade contra Sasuke é clara e Karin sentou ao lado de Sakura sob o olhar confuso dos homens.

Depois do jantar Juugo e Suigetsu estão prontos pra dormir quando o quarto é invadido por uma Karin sorridente e carregando uma mala.

— Ka-karin?

— sim, sou eu Suigetsu, fiquei sabendo que ficou sobrando uma cama aqui.

Foi Juugo que respondeu.

— pensamos que ia ficar com a Sakura e a Amaru.

Karin abaixou a cabeça.

— todas estão realmente sendo minhas amigas, mas acho que vou atrapalhar se ficar lá. Vocês se incomodam se eu ficar aqui? Tive que correr até o quarto do Sasuke pra pegar as minha coisas antes que ele voltasse do jantar.

— mas é claro que voce pode ficar aqui — disse Suigetsu rapidamente. — a cama da porta é a do Juugo, a do meio é minha, voce pode ficar com a da janela.

Karin sorriu.

— já tinha me esquecido que tanto voce quanto Juugo odeia acordar com a luz do Sol. Então vamos dormir no mesmo quarto. Isso me lembra as viagens que fazíamos.

Suigetsu estava vermelho e Juugo teria rido se não fosse tão pouco próprio dele fazer isso nesse tipo de situação.

Konan está contando o que aconteceu á Nagato. As mulheres, ao lado de Karin, decidiram não contar nada, pelo menos por enquanto, aos homens mais problemáticos, como Naruto, Yahiko, Itachi, Sasori, Neji, Gaara e Deidara e é obvio, o próprio Sasuke, ele não devia saber que elas sabiam.

Nagato está atônito.

— mas como o Uchiha teve coragem de fazer algo assim?

— ele é mesmo um verme. Itachi e Naruto vão matá-lo quando couberem e por isso não podem saber agora.

— e nem o Yahiko não é? Não importa quem, o Yahiko nunca deixaria algo assim passar impune. Mesmo porque ele nunca foi com a cara nem do Sasuke.

— e estava certo. — depois de pensar um pouco — ele gosta de crianças, desde que nos casamos ele vem me pressionando a dar um herdeiro a ele.

Nagato segurou a mão de Konan ao perceber o quanto ela estava abalada.

— está tudo bem Konan, ele vai entender se voce contar.

— eu não posso contar. Ele vai querer se separar de mim.

— se ele realmente te ama isso não vai acontecer. E se acontecer é melhor que aconteça antes que vocês se machuquem ainda mais.

— eu sempre posso contar com voce Nagato. Arigato.

Nagato sorriu tristemente.

Enquanto o interior da casa estava um alvoroço Sasori estava na varando se recordando da tarde que teve com Sakura, quando sente que alguém está se aproximando, se vira e vê que Gaara está ao seu lado com cara de poucos amigos.

— Gaara...

— eu vi, voce e Sakura na colina. Só quero que saiba que eu... Ainda gosto dela e que o Uchiha não é seu único rival.

— do que está falando? Voce namora a Matsuri.

— eu já disse que ainda gosto da Sakura. Fique avisado.

Sasori ficou sério.

— eu não vou desistir dela. Nem pra voce primo.

Esse foi longo não é?

Por favor, deixem reviews.


	6. Chapter 6 Confusões , 4º dia, parte 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. São de autoria de Masashi Kishimoto. **

Suigetsu acordou cedo aquela manhã.

Ao virar-se na cama seu rosto ficou em brasa. Na cama ao lado, vestida com uma camisola vermelha cuja alça caía estava Karin, dormindo.

Como um zumbi ele desceu de sua cama e engatinhou até a cama ao lado. Ali parou a centímetros do rosto de Karin. Estava se aproximando cada vez mais até que um susto o fez recuar.

— acho melhor voce não fazer isso.

Olhou para trás e viu que Juugo também já tinha acordado e o estava observando.

— Ju-Juugo. O que voce...

— eu que devia perguntar isso, não é? — suspirou — mas não vou, não é mesmo a primeira vez que eu vejo voce fazer isso.

O tom de voz de Juugo, apesar de calmo, estava a um bom volume e Suigetsu gesticulou desesperado para que ele baixasse o tom de voz.

Juugo suspira e saí do quarto. Suigetsu olha Karin mais uma vez antes de acordá-la como sempre fazia.

Encheu os pulmões de ar e gritou.

— ACOOOOOORDA!

Karin pulou assustada e ao perceber que foi Suigetsu que a tinha acordado ela jogou travesseiros nele e os dois acabaram rindo.

No café da manhã novamente Sakura chama Karin pra sentar-se à mesa com ela e as outras mulheres.

Todos que não sabem da história olham confusos.

"Eu queria muito saber o que está acontecendo aqui dattebayo! Isso está cada vez mais estranho, não gosto mesmo disso!"

Anko, depois de um café da manhã calmo e de mais uma vez resistir ao impulso de bater no Uchiha mais novo até a morte e contar a verdade ao Uchiha mais velho. Estava agora com os cavalos no estábulo. Sempre tinha amado equitação e os cavalos e era uma ótima amazona.

Estava perdida em pensamentos quando a voz de alguém a chamou de volta á realidade.

— Anko? O que faz aqui?

Ao olhar para entrada viu que o dono da voz era ninguém menos que Iruka.

— eu gosto de cavalos.

O rosto de Iruka se iluminou.

— é mesmo! Eu lembro que voce adorava quando íamos á sítios, fazendas e aras. Lembro também que voce cavalgava muito bem.

— errado! Eu não cavalgava, eu cavalgo muito bem.

— claro, claro.

Depois das ultimas palavras instalou-se um silencio constrangedor entre eles. Que só foi quebrado quando Iruka começou com outro assunto, que não era dos melhores, diga-se de passagem.

— eu fiquei realmente surpreso quando Sakura me contou o que houve com Karin, nunca imaginei que Sasuke era capaz de algo assim.

— voce nem imagina a força que eu tive que fazer pra não socar aquele pequeno maldito.

— é, deve ser difícil pra voce também, tendo o relacionamento que tem com o Itachi.

Anko o encarou séria.

— eu e Itachi somos amigos, assim como voce e Kakashi.

Iruka se sobressaltou.

— foi isso que eu quis dizer.

— mas não foi o que pareceu.

— bom, considerando que voce dois dividem o mesmo quarto.

— mas camas diferentes. Karin também está no quarto com Juugo e Suigetsu.

Iruka perdeu a paciência.

— por favor! Qualquer um percebe que isso é mais que simples amizade!

— não seja assim Iruka, não combina com voce.

— ser hipócrita também não combina com voce Anko.

Agora foi a vez da morena perder a paciência.

— eu não vou deixar que voce me insulte! Mesmo que eu tivesse alguma coisa com Itachi, o que voce tem a ver com isso?

— talvez eu tenha pensado que seria bom te reencontrar nessa viagem, então foi decepcionante te ver só com o Uchiha!

Depois disso os dois ficaram em silencio. Ambos surpresos, Anko surpresa pelo que tinha ouvido e Iruka pelo que tinha dito.

Depois de algum tempo Anko saiu disparada do estábulo e entrou na casa sem dar nenhuma atenção aos olhares dos outros.

Iruka arrependido foi atrás dela. Quando chegou na sala deu de cara com pelo menos metade dos seus companheiros de viagem.

— voce viram a Anko?

Chouji respondeu.

— entrou aqui como um raio e foi direto para o quarto. Não parecia estar muito bem.

Iruka começou a andar em direção ao quarto quando ouviu Kakashi.

— não acho que seja necessário que voce vá atrás dela Iruka. Assim que ela passou, Itachi, sem nenhuma hesitação, foi atrás dela. Quem diria que logo voce faria a Anko ficar assim.

Hinata e Kiba estavam brincando com Akamaru, o cachorro de Kiba enquanto eram observados atentamente pelos olhos de Neji que estava sempre vigiando a prima.

Neji então começa a divagar, pensa na prima, no quanto lhe quer bem e nas limitações que tem em relação a ela. Afinal ele está ali para vigiá-la e protegê-la. Nada mais.

Tenten se aproxima. Houve uma época que ela, Lee e Neji eram inseparáveis. Depois ela e Neji namoraram por dois anos. A agora ela estava com Lee. As coisas mudavam rápido. Mas depois de sua convivência com Neji e com o clã dele, os sentimentos do moreno foram facilmente descobertos. Ainda hoje eram bons amigos e logo Neji e Hinata seriam os padrinhos do casamento dela com Lee.

— eles parecem estar se divertindo bastante não é?

— é.

— isso me lembra a época em que éramos crianças. Naquela época Hinata era apaixonada pelo Naruto, ela foi bastante corajosa pra se declarar pra ele. Pena que o namoro durou pouco tempo.

— ela só sentia admiração e amizade por ele. Isso sempre esteve obvio pra mim.

— e na faculdade ela namorou o Shino não é? Também acabou só em amizade.

Neji continuava impassível.

— mas Kiba-kun gosta tanto dela. Eles sim podem dar um belo casal.

Então, com prazer, Tenten viu Hyuuga Neji estremecer.

— se ele for bom pra Hinata...

— ah, por favor, nós dois sabemos quem realmente é bom pra Hinata e não é o Kiba.

Neji ainda estava abalado, mas sorriu ao olhar para o lado onde Hanabi e Haku se divertiam na piscina. Tenten seguiu o olhar dele e previu o que o moreno ia dizer.

— será que devo dizer o mesmo sobre o Haku? Sabe, eu conheço Hanabi dês de que ela nasceu, sei o quanto ela pode ser insistente. Quando ela quer algo, ela consegue. Sempre. Parece que agora ela quer o Koori.

Quando terminou de falar Tenten já estava se virando para ir embora.

Karin estava lendo uma revista no sofá da sala deserta, todos estavam do lado de fora aproveitando a tarde depois de um saboroso almoço.

Foi então suspensa pelo braço e, com surpresa, viu que quem o fazia era Sasuke.

— me solta Sasuke! Me deixa.

— voce vai parar com essa criancice ou não? Estou cheio de todos me olharem do jeito que estão olhando? O que voce quer? Para com isso e volta pro nosso quarto. Pelo menos entre os meus amigos voce tem que parar com essa birra.

— são meus amigos também. E eu não vou voltar! Aquilo no café da manhã foi a gota d'água! Estou cansada de ser só mais um brinquedo!

— não seja ridícula.

— ridículo é voce! Um pobre coitado que por causa da arrogância, orgulho e infantilidade não consegue nem ao menos manter um relacionamento e fica culpando o outro pelas coisas das quais voce é culpado. Mas no fundo voce não passa de uma criança. Um pobre coitado que nunca cresceu!

Sasuke se enfureceu pelo que Karin disse e estava pronto pra bater nela quando a sentiu ser puxada pra longe de si e sua mão segurada. Olhou pra frente e seus olhos se estreitaram ao ver que ali estava Suigetsu.

Suigetsu tinha chegado a tempo de ouvir as ultimas palavras de ambos e não pôde se conter quando viu que Sasuke ia bater em Karin. Chegou rapidamente até eles, puxou Karin pela cintura com uma das mãos e segurou o braço de Sasuke com a outra.

Os dois amigos se encaravam e tinham ódio no olhar.

— não se meta Suigetsu! Isso só diz respeito a mim e á minha namorada.

— caso não tenha percebido, ela não quer mais ser sua namorada.

— isso não muda o fato de que isso não tem nada a ver com voce.

— tem sim! Não vou deixar voce tocar na Karin de novo!

_Mais um capitulo postado. _

_Por favor, deixem reviews. _


	7. Chapter 7 Desmascarado, 4º dia, parte 2

Naruto e os outros estavam aproveitando o dia, na piscina, na cachoeira, andando á cavalo ou simplesmente conversando na sombra. Mas a tarde perfeita foi rapidamente interrompida quando ouviram um grito de Karin e ao olharem para a porta viram que Sasuke e Suigetsu rolavam das escadas enquanto brigavam.

Por algum tempo ficaram imóveis e surpresos, assim, só depois que os dois se levantaram e continuaram a brigar é que todos voltaram a si mesmos e foram apartar a briga.

Itachi e Juugo seguraram Sasuke enquanto Shikamaru e Sora seguravam Suigetsu.

Karin estava apavorada e logo foi cercada por Temari, Sakura, Amaru e Ino que queriam saber o que estava acontecendo ali. Ela explicou que estava na sala lendo quando Sasuke chegou e foi violento com ela e Suigetsu o impediu antes que ele batesse nela.

Com muito custo eles foram separados e Naruto então entrou no meio deles.

— vocês vão parar com isso agora 'tebayo!

A voz autoritária, apesar de rara no Uzumaki, era respeitada e os dois se separaram.

Naruto, então mais calmo, perguntou:

— por que vocês estão brigando?

— Suigetsu deu pra se meter nos meus assuntos com a minha mulher!

— eu já disse que ela não é mais sua mulher!

Agora foi a vez de Sakura intervir.

— Naruto, pelo que a Karin me contou o Sasuke estava muito nervoso com ela, pela recente separação deles e ia bater nela se Suigetsu não tivesse chegado.

Naruto agora olhava Sasuke.

— isso é verdade?

— e se for?

— então voce é o culpado e não Suigetsu, ele só estava tentando defender a Karin, coisa que eu também faria.

— voce vai dar razão pra ele?

— vou. Ele é que está com a razão.

— voce também não tem nada a ver com isso. Só diz respeito á mim e á Karin.

— Karin não quer mais nada com voce — Suigetsu voltou á discussão.

— isso quem decide é a Karin. — novamente a voz de Sakura foi imperiosa.

Todos olharam Karin com expectativa, é claro que muitos pensavam que ela ia ceder, e para surpresa desses, ela levantou a cabeça e respondeu com confiança.

— tudo entre mim e o Sasuke está terminado. Não importa o porque, simplesmente está terminado.

Sasuke riu.

— até parece que voce vai conseguir se manter firme assim por muito tempo Karin.

— eu vou.

— voce é o tipo de mulher que sempre tem um homem ao lado.

Foi então que o mais surpreendente aconteceu, surpreendente até mesmo para a própria Karin.

Suigetsu a puxou pelo braço para junto dela e olhou Sasuke nos olhos.

— se ela quiser um homem eu estou aqui! Ela não precisa de voce!

Sasuke então teve um novo ataque de fúria e ia avançar em Suigetsu se não fosse seguro Itachi. Sakura puxou Suigetsu e Karin com ela pra dentro da casa e gritou ao longe:

— Amaru, cuide dos ferimentos do Sasuke! Eu cuido do Suigetsu!

Foi com os dois pra dentro da casa sendo seguida por Amaru que ia buscar um kit de primeiros-socorros.

Sakura empurrou os dois para dentro do quarto de Suigetsu e saiu pra também procurar um kit.

Cada um sentou em sua cama e ficaram ambos de cabeça baixa.

Karin foi a primeira a falar.

— Obrigada por tudo Suigetsu. Me desculpe pelo incomodo.

O queixo de Suigetsu caiu. Nunca, em toda a sua existência, tinha imaginado aquela frase saindo da boca de Karin.

— não foi nada! "Droga! Respondi rápido demais!"

O silencio voltou a reinar e novamente foi Karin que o quebrou.

— sobre o que voce disse ao Sasuke... Sobre, se eu quisesse um homem...

— eu falava sério.

A voz dele saiu calma e Karin se surpreendeu ao ver o rosto dele próximo ao seu. Ele tinha se curvado para frente, de modo a ficar o mais próximo dela que fosse possível.

Aos poucos a distancia entre os dois foi vencida e uniram-se num beijo terno.

Karin de inicio correspondeu, então de repente Karin o empurrou e saiu correndo. Esbarrou em Sakura que vinha com o kit e foi para a cozinha.

Sakura chegou ao quarto e se deparou com um Suigetsu derrota. Estava segurando a cabeça com as duas mãos e com os cotovelos apoiado nos joelhos, ao seu aproximar mais viu que estava surpreso.

Sakura sabia o motivo dele estar assim. Foi até ele e passou a mão em sua cabeça, o que o fez olhar pra ela e ver quer ela sorria.

— não se preocupe. Com tudo que aconteceu, Karin ainda está muito sensível com tudo isso. De tempo ao tempo. Ela vai perceber o que é melhor para si mesma.

Suigetsu sorriu, mas não estava tão seguro.

Depois de prestar os primeiros socorros á Suigetsu que tinha só alguns pequenos cortes e arranhões ela foi até a cozinha para ver Karin, mas Juugo estava lá, então ela deu meia volta. Parou na frente de uma porta, a porta do quarto de Sasuke. Bateu. Nenhuma resposta.

— sou eu Sakura.

A porta então foi aberta prontamente. Sasuke estava com um curativo no rosto.

Ela entrou e ele fechou a porta.

— então? Percebeu a besteira que fez ao me deixar? Eu disse que a Karin era só divertiçao. Voce podia ter continuado comigo Sakura.

Tentou se aproximar mas foi recusado por Sakura que o deteve.

— não foi pra ouvir esse tipo de coisa que eu vim. Eu vim para dizer algumas coisas. Primeiro, voce é um cretino pelo que fez á Karin. Segundo, eu estou feliz de ter te deixado, antes voce era uma boa pessoa, não entendo o que pode estar errado com alguém que sempre teve uma vida tão boa quanto voce. E terceiro, eu não queria, mas depois disso eu vou contar ao Naruto sobre o que voce fez a Karin fazer.

Ia sair quando foi detida por Sasuke.

— como voce sabe?

— Karin me contou e me pediu desculpas por ter nos separado. Ela é a prova, Sasuke, de que as pessoas podem mudar. Espero que voce também tente.

Saiu.

Dali foi para o quarto de Naruto onde pediu que todos fossem chamados. Inclusive Karin.

Lá contou a todos o que tinha acontecido realmente.

Sasuke estava em seu quarto pensando em tudo o que Sakura tinha dito quanto o aposento foi invadido.

Itachi foi furioso pra cima do irmão mais novo e lhe deu um soco certeiro que o fez caiu da cama. Para sorte do Uchiha mais novo os outros apareceram a tempo de segurar o mais velho.

Todos então lançavam olhares de raiva para Sasuke, até que Sasori expressou o que todos pensavam.

— não pense que estamos te defendendo. Apenas não queremos que Itachi faça uma besteira.

Todos saíram deixando no quarto somente Naruto e Sasuke.

Sasuke sentiu uma pontada o coração ao ver a expressão de pura decepção no rosto de Naruto.

Naruto respirou fundo antes de começar a falar.

— eu trouxe todos vocês com a intenção de nos reunirmos. Não nego que queria acertar algumas brigas do passado, mas isso foi longe demais. Mas como o mal já está feito eu decidi que terminaríamos nossa estada aqui. Mas devo pedir que voce vá embora amanha, e, por favor, não vá para a sala de jantar, não se preocupe, mandarei entregar suas comidas prediletas aqui no quarto.

— Naruto...

— não fale nada agora Sasuke. Só vai piorar sua situação. Quando voltarmos a gente conversa.

O jantar aquela noite foi silencioso.


	8. Chapter 8 Partidas, 5º dia, parte 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. São de autoria de Masashi Kishimoto. **

Antes mesmo de ir dormir Naruto teve outra surpresa. Lee pediu pra ir embora com Sasuke.

— porque 'tebayo?

Lee baixou a cabeça e aproveitando que estavam sozinhos, se sentou e começou a falar.

— hoje mesmo a Tenten terminou comigo. Eu sei o porque e quero que ela seja feliz. E pra isso não haverá melhor oportunidade do que esta viagem. Porem, se eu estiver aqui, ela não vai ter coragem de fazer o que quer.

Naruto logo percebeu do que ele estava falando e pos uma mão no ombro do amigo.

— eu entendo. Lamento que a viagem tenha lhe trazido prejuízo.

— não lamente. Antes agora do que depois que nos casássemos.

— o helicóptero vai vir buscar o Sasuke amanha depois do almoço. Voce pode partir com ele. E, Lee, me faz um favor?

— pode pedir Naruto.

— pode ficar de olho no Sasuke. Discretamente, é claro. Não quero deixá-lo sozinho assim.

— eu entendo. Claro que faço. Apesar de tudo ele também é meu amigo.

No café da manhã tudo parecia normal. Todos estavam agora com a cabeça no lugar.

Karin se sentia mais aceita agora e mais leve também, no entanto, o clima entre ela e Suigetsu era de constrangimento.

Na noite anterior Amaru foi dormir com Naruto em seu quarto logo depois que Lee saiu, Sakura convidou Karin a ficar no quarto com ela e Haku, que dividia o quarto com Naruto, foi para o quarto de Juugo e Suigetsu.

Depois do café todos voltaram a se separar e Karin foi cavalgar com a Temari, Anko, Yugito, Amaru, Tenten e Hinata.

Sakura, que tinha ficado na cozinha ajudando as empregadas, saiu para os fundos da casa por alguns minutos quando foi abordada por Gaara.

— Gaara, oi...

Não pôde terminar a frase pois sua boca foi selada pela de Gaara.

— voce sabe o quanto gosto de voce. Porque não volta pra mim.

Sakura disse que não.

— voce deve estar confuso com tudo o que aconteceu. Voce ama Matsuri.

— não, eu sinto muito carinho por ela, mas é voce que eu amo Sakura, vai ser sempre voce.

— lamento Gaara. Eu gosto de voce, mas só como amigo. Devia analisar bem de quem gosta.

Depois de dizer isso entrou novamente na casa.

Infelizmente para os dois eles não foram os únicos naquele lugar e outra pessoa também viu a declaração do ruivo e ouviu tudo o que foi dito.

O estábulo estava um alvoroço. Hana entrou e foi até os fundos onde haviam vários empregados da fazenda e Juugo, estavam todos em volta de uma égua.

Hana se aproximou de Juugo.

— o que houve? Porque pediu pra me chamarem?

— o veterinário da fazenda teve que se ausentar. Os empregados ouviram que eu era veterinário e me chamaram e eu chamei voce, já que o Kiba saiu. Tem um potro vindo aí e ela está sofrendo muito.

Os dois pediram que os empregados pegassem todo o material do veterinário da fazenda e trouxessem para eles. Realmente a égua estava sofrendo muito e depois do nascimento de um potro forte ela acabou morrendo.

Tsume, mãe de Hana, já tinha contratado Juugo para a clínica da família á alguns meses, mas Hana nunca tinha trabalhado com ele até então. Ela se surpreendeu com o cuidado que ele teve e com a aparente emoção pelo nascimento do filhote e morte da mãe.

Todos os visitantes assim que souberam do acontecido foram ver o recém-nascido, e lamentaram que a égua tivesse morrido.

Hana estava comentando com um grupo deles o quanto Juugo parecia abalado e Karin explicou.

— desde que éramos crianças que ele sempre foi muito quieto, silencioso e nunca teve muitos amigos, mas ele sempre teve uma atração por animais e os animais por ele. Ele realmente os ama.

Ino estava no jardim. Apesar de ser uma grade fazenda Tsunade tinha feito questão de ter um grande e belo jardim e dera essa missão ao pai de Ino. Isso já faziam muitos nos, mas Inoichi Yamanaka sempre tinha se orgulhado do jardim da fazenda e ela tinha ficado curiosíssima a respeito. Agora depois do convite do Uzumaki ela pode ver o tal jardim e tinha que admitir que era tudo o que o pai dissera e um pouco mais.

Foi então que viu alguém vindo em sua direção. Era Sasuke. Ele foi até ela e sem nenhuma hesitação puxou seu braço e a trouxe mais pra perto.

— voce também sempre gostou de mim, não é Ino? Que tal voltar comigo já que a Karin está sendo tão idiota.

— Sa-sasuke... Me solta... Meu braço tá doendo...

— por que não responde a pergunta que eu fiz?

— o que voce está dizendo? Voce precisa de ajuda. Não está bem.

Apertou mais o braço da loira, mas parou ao sentir alguém tocar seu ombro. Ao olhar para trás é surpreendido por um soco.

Ino também se assusta com acontecimento extraordinário e ainda mais depois de ver quem é que desferiu o soco.

— Shino!

Sasuke estava desnorteado, quem esperava essa reação do Aburame e mais, quem poderia adivinhar que ele era forte!

— não é nada educado tratar uma dama tão mal.

— porque todos os homens dessa maldita fazenda resolveram se intrometer no que não lhes interessa?

— lamento Sasuke, mas acho melhor que voce volte para dentro. Se for visto aqui fora poderá ter ainda mais problemas com Naruto e com o Itachi. Eu e Ino não diremos nada.

Sasuke tinha que admitir que ele estava certo. Levantou-se e saiu.

Ino, ainda estupefata, virou-se para o rapaz e a primeira coisa que conseguiu dizer foi:

— porque prometeu que eu não ia dizer nada, sem me consultar primeiro.

Shino suspirou. Tirou os óculos e limpou-os com a camisa. Só então Ino percebeu que ele estava sem o casaco enorme que sempre usava e corou quando ele virou seus olhos castanhos para ela.

— eu lamento. Foi muito rude da minha parte. Peço que não diga nada, vai ser ruim ter mais problemas aqui.

— não, tudo bem. Não direi nada. Mas, eu nunca pensei que ia te ver dando um soco em alguém. Muito obrigada por me defender.

— não precisa agradecer. Pra falar a verdade, queria dar um soco nele desde que soube o que fez com a Karin-san. Tchau Ino.

Sorriu, pos o óculos de volta e saiu andando.

Ino ainda ficou algum tempo parada e corada "Meu Deus! É impressão minha ou o Shino é um gato?"

Enquanto isso Shino, que já tinha saído do campo de visão da Yamanaka, encostou-se numa arvore e suspirou com o rosto em chamas.

Ele estava dando uma volta quando viu que Ino estava vendo as flores. Seu bom senso não foi o bastante pra impedi-lo de ficar espionando ela. Quando viu o que o Uchiha estava fazendo novamente não pode impedir-se de fazer o que fez.

"Ainda bem que ela não percebeu que eu já estava aqui faz tempo."

O almoço foi tranqüilo. Sasuke não compareceu novamente.

Depois da refeição o helicóptero chegou. Sasuke pegou sua mala e, sem falar com ninguém, seguiu até seu transporte. Atrás dele e falando com todos estava Lee e todos, exceto Tenten e Naruto, se perguntavam porque ele também estava indo. Mas a surpresa foi guardada até o ultimo minuto.

— esperem! Também quero ir!

Matsuri apareceu carregando sua mala e parou na frente de Naruto e, depoisde fazer uma reverencia, disse:

— Obrigada pelo passeio Naruto, mas eu quero voltar pra casa. Posso pegar uma carona.

Naruto a fitava, curioso.

— se...Se voce quer.

Agradeceu e subia no helicóptero quando Gaara a chamou.

— Matsuri. Porque está indo? Não me disse nada.

— voce realmente se importa Gaara?

A pergunta surpreendeu o Sabaku.

— mas é claro. Voce é minha namorada.

— mas será que não sou sua namorada porque a primeira opção não está disponível? Eu ouvi o que voce disse hoje e vou te dizer uma coisa. Não sou mais a criancinha que corria atrás de voce, siga o conselho dela e pense no que voce realmente sente.

Depois de alguns minutos o helicóptero partiu.


	9. Chapter 9 Comentários, 5 dia, parte 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. São de autoria de Masashi Kishimoto. **

Shikamaru e Temari estão debaixo de uma arvore. Ele está com a cabeça no colo dela e ela afaga o cabelo do namorado. Namoravam desde a formatura da loira, dois anos mais velha do que ele. Ela tinha dito que só ia aceitar os sentimentos dele se ele se formasse e conseguisse entrar pra mesma faculdade que ela e para a surpresa de todos Shikamaru realmente conseguiu fazer isso.

O casal estava longe dos olhares de todos, senão não estariam tão próximos, algo dentro deles os impedia de serem tão atenciosos um com o outro na frente dos amigos, mas todos podiam perceber que aquele estranho casal se amava.

Conversavam coisas triviais, Temari aproveitava já que não era sempre que Shikamaru estava acordado.

— sabe o que eu ouvi da Hinata? Ela disse que a Hanabi se declarou pro Haku hoje de manhã e ele pediu desculpas, pois não podia aceitar os sentimentos dele por gostar de outra pessoa. De quem voce acha que ele estava falando.

— de uma certa chinesa? Problemático. É por isso que o Lee foi embora.

— ah! Chouji estava falando sobre como Kiba tinha voltado desanimado. Pelo que ele disse ao Shino, ele se declarou pra Hinata e pediu que namorassem. Ela se negou dizendo que não podia mentir pra si mesma de novo.

— as coisas no clã Hyuuga são sempre tão problemáticas.

— sobre o que a Ino estava falando com voce e o Chouji agora á pouco?

— perguntou o que a gente sabia do Shino.

— o que! Não me diga que ela percebeu que ele tem um tombo por ela?

— não. Eu acho que a problemática começou a gostar dele. Só não sei porque.

— ela deve ter percebido que ele ficava olhando ela enquanto estava no jardim. Ainda bem que ele não percebeu que a gente tava passando e o vimos.

— uhum.

— eles deviam ser mais sinceros uns com os outros. — olhou ternamente para o namorado — assim como a gente.

Shikamaru sorriu e se levantou para beijar a loira.

Sakura está arrumando umas coisas no quarto quando Karin entra. Está estranha.

— voce está bem Karin?

— eu... eu ouvi Gaara contar pro Naruto o porque da Matsuri ter ido embora.

— ah! Eu realmente não acho que ele continue a sentir alguma coisa por mim. Voce sabe como é Karin. Ás vezes nós insistimos num sentimento que não existe mais.

— eu sei.

As duas ficaram em silencio novamente. Foi incrível como uma rivalidade de anos foi neutralizada tão rápido dando inicio á uma bela amizade. As duas se compreendiam, pois por muito tempo mantiveram sentimentos semelhantes por Sasuke e sofreram por isso. Agora que se curaram do vício chamado Uchiha Sasuke, já não havia porque não serem amigas.

— e como vai o Suigetsu?

A pergunta foi tão repentina que Karin caiu da cama onde tinha se sentado. Sakura teve que rir.

— ora! Não ria de mim!

— voce devia ver a sua cara agora Karin. Até voce riria. Mas me diga, porque voce saiu correndo ontem?

— Suigetsu me beijou.

O rosto de Sakura se iluminou.

— já estava mais que na hora.

— como!

— ah, por favor, todos já tinham percebido que ele gostava de voce. Exceto voce, é claro. E o que voce sente por ele?

— eu... Eu não sei.

— como não sabe? Isso também é obvio! — Karin olhou pra rosada com interrogação no rosto — ah Karin, voce estaria tão abalada se não gostasse dele?

O coração de Karin disparou. Era verdade!

Ela pos as duas mãos no rosto.

— parece até que eu tenho quinze anos de tão nervosa que estou.

— eu sei como é.

Karin olhou pra ela com expressão zombeteira.

— Akasuna no Sasori.

Agora foi a vez de Sakura corar e jogar um travesseiro na ruiva.

A noite já estava caindo quando Yugito, Anko, Hana, Konan, Amaru e Hanabi voltavam de uma trilha quando Yugito puxou assunto.

— Anko, como está o Itachi? Ele parecia muito mal até o irmão ir embora.

— ele vai ficar bem. Acontece que ele preza muito a vida. Ainda mais de uma criança, deve ser por causa de Kurenai-chan.

— quem é Kurenai-chan?

Agora foi a vez de Konan responder.

— é a filha do Itachi.

Yugito e Amaru exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

— o que!

Hanabi explicou.

— a onee-sama tinha me falado e eu a conheci. É um doce de criança. Itachi-nii tinha vinte anos quando Kurenai-chan nasceu, a mãe era Yuuhi Kurenai, a atriz.

Novamente Amaru e Yugito ficaram de queixo caído.

— aquela que morreu num acidente de carro? — perguntou Amaru — devem fazer uns seis ou sete anos. Lembro que ela estourou como atriz junto com voce Konan. Sabia que ela estava grávida quando morreu.

— e foi assim mesmo. Éramos muito amigas e eu a apresentei a Itachi. Itachi era bastante mulherengo então quando disse que tinha se apaixonado pela Kurenai eu avisei pra ele não brincar com a minha amiga. Namoraram por cerca de três meses e se casaram. Ela engravidou cerca de um mês depois do casamento. Os pais de ambos relutaram de inicio, mas, já que os dois eram de famílias respeitadas logo a união foi vista com bons olhos. — Konan parou de falar um pouco e sua expressão se tornou mais triste — ela estava grávida de oito meses, Itachi, que tinha acabado de assumir o comando das empresas teve que ir á uma cidade vizinha...

Vendo que Konan começava a ficar muito abalada Anko continuou por ela.

— houve um acidente. Um caminhão derrapou, houve um engavetamento e o carro dela acabou entrando nele. O motorista morreu na hora, mas ela ainda foi encontrada com vida. Itachi voltou assim que soube. Os médicos conseguiram retirar o bebê com vida. Mas Kurenai... Não sobreviveu. Por sorte Itachi chegou á tempo de vê-la viva uma ultima vez. A criança, uma menina, nasceu saudável e recebeu o nome da mãe.

Amaru estava emocionada com a historia de Itachi.

— deve ter sido difícil pra ele.

— e foi. Só nós que o conhecemos a tanto tempo podemos dizer. Por semanas ele desistiu de viver. Não queria ver a filha e nem ninguém. Ele até mesmo tentou suicídio. Mas então. Dois meses depois ele voltou a ser o que era, ou quase. Quis ver a filha e desde então é o pai mais coruja que eu já vi e voltou a ser sarcástico como sempre. Apesar de que no fundo ele não é mais o mesmo. Eu percebo isso. Ele nunca vai voltar a ser o que era.

Hana emendou.

— eu, Anko, Konan e Temari estudamos com ele e fazemos parte de, como posso dizer, o circulo de amigos mais próximos. Tentamos ajudá-lo de todas as formas que pudemos. Eu acho que ele ainda ama a Kurenai. Desde da morte dela nunca mais o vi com mulher nenhuma.

Naquela noite Tenten resolveu ir olhar as estrelas da varanda mas ao chegar lá percebeu que mais alguém tinha tido a mesma idéia e corou ao perceber quem era.

Haku virou-se e sorriu pra recém-chegada.

Ela foi até ele e ficou ao seu lado.

— as estrelas são tão bonitas vistas do campo.

Haku concordou, mas não era sobre isso que queria falar.

— é bom estar com todos novamente não é? Lembra os velhos tempos.

— sim, lembra.

— Tenten. Porque o Lee-san foi embora?

Tenten não estava preparada para a pergunta e se sobressaltou.

— e... Eu não sei.

— eu acho que sabe.

Novamente foi pega de surpresa, mas se lembrou de que Haku sempre era honesto sobre o que pensava.

— b...Bom, talvez eu saiba...

Haku inclinou-se e a beijou.

Alguns anos antes os dois namoraram, se amavam muito mas tiveram que se separar por causa da ida de Tenten para a China. Quando ela voltou descobriu que Haku tinha ido terminar os estudos no exterior. O tempo passou, ela começou a namorar com Lee e eles não voltaram a se ver por muito tempo.

Agora, depois que voltaram a ficar tão próximos na viagem todos os sentimentos do passado voltaram e apesar de não admitirem todos já tinham percebido, até mesmo Lee.

Se afastaram ofegantes.

Haku então começou a falar.

— desculpa. Mas eu e voce sabemos o porque do Lee-san ter ido embora, não podia perder essa oportunidade. Mas também não acho certo que fiquemos juntos no mesmo dia em que ele foi embora. Tenten, pode esperar mais dois dias até o fim dessa viagem.

— sinceramente. Eu vou esperar quanto tempo for necessário. Não vou mais te deixar ir.

É, aqui está um novo cap. Quero agradecer sinceramente a quem tem me mandado reviews, adoro vocês, e, novamente, peço que as outras pessoas também mandem, gostaria de saber o que acham da fic.

Até a próxima.

Bjos.


	10. Chapter 10 Revelações, 6º dia

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. São de autoria de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**

* * *

**

Mais um dia nasceu na fazenda, agora a viagem estava quase chagando ao fim.

Konan acordou abalado, tivera um sonho estranho onde ela carregava um bebê no colo. "Impossível" pensava ela. Assim que acordou deu de cara com Yahiko que olhava pra ela com raiva e trazia um papel já antigo nas mãos.

Konan estremeceu ao perceber que papel era aquele "por que eu trouxe isso!"

— sabe Konan. Eu estava procurando um protetor solar na sua mala, já que o meu acabou e achei isso no meio das suas roupas. Achei estranho ao ver o nome do seu antigo medico nele. Pensei "se ela tivesse recebido uma carta de cortesia teria me avisado" então abri.

— Yahiko, eu posso explicar.

— "lamento informá-la Konan, sou medico da sua família á muito tempo e me deixa triste trazer essas noticias. Sei que se mudou por que vai se casar então tenho que lhe revelar os resultados dos exames que voce fez através dessa carta..."

— pare, por favor. — Konan já estava cm lagrimas nos olhos.

— "seus exames apontaram para um terrível resultado. Lamento informá-la, mas devido á um problema crônico voce está impossibilitada de ter filhos. Sei que não vai querer explicações cientificas agora, mas mesmo assim estou mandando os exames junto com essa carta. Tal problema ainda não tem solução. Espero que esta carta chegue antes de seu casamento e sei que seu noivo vai entender."

Konan estava chorando.

— essa carta chegou antes do nosso casamento?

— sim.

— então porque não me disse?

— isso mudaria alguma coisa? Voce ia me abandonar.

— eu...

— não negue. Eu sei que o que voce mais quer é um herdeiro. Saber que eu nosso posso dar um faria voce me abandonar. Não é? Diga. Eu sei que é.

Yahiko explodiu.

— sim! Provavelmente sim. Não teria desperdiçado meu tempo nesse casamento se soubesse que ele não traria frutos.

Quando Yahiko terminou de falar Konan saiu do quarto correndo enquanto ele sentou na cama derrotado.

Ela sabia que só havia um lugar pro qual poderia ir. E se direcionou para o quarto que Nagato dividia com Deidara e Sasori.

Os três rapazes tinham acabado de acordar quando foram surpreendidos por Konan que entrou no quarto ainda de camisola e chorando e se jogou em Nagato.

Sasori se apressou em fechar a porta e Deidara se aproximou de Konan.

— Nagato! O Yahiko descobriu! Ele descobriu! Ele disse que não teria se casado comigo se soubesse!

Diferente do que Konan pensava além dele, Hana, Anko, Itachi, Deidara e Sasori também sabiam do problema dela. Sasori e Deidara se retiraram do quarto deixando Nagato consolando Konan.

— o que foi que aconteceu exatamente?

Ela explicou.

— não se preocupe Konan, Yahiko sabe que mulher excepcional voce é. Ele vai se desculpar.

— isso não importa mais...

Foram interrompidos por Yahiko que entrou no quarto.

Seu objetivo inicial tinha sido se aconselhar com Nagato, mas ao ver Konan ali logo percebeu que o amigo sempre soube da verdade.

— Sasori-danna, acho melhor a gente voltar agora.

— é melhor a gente deixar os dois sozinhos. Konan não sabe que a gente sabe.

— mas o Yahiko acabou de passar pelo corredor naquela direção!

— merda!

Os dois voltaram correndo e ao chegarem no quarto tiveram que tirar um Yahiko furioso de cima de Nagato.

A confusão estava feita, Naruto chegou assim como os outros e terminaram de separar os dois enquanto acalmavam Konan.

"Ainda bem que essa viagem está quase acabando dattebayo!"

* * *

Anko estava no quarto com Itachi.

— eu não acredito que o Yahiko disse aquilo pra Konan. E eu que pensava que ele a amava mais do que tudo.

— quem realmente ama a Konan é outra pessoa e nós dois sabemos de quem eu tô falando. Mas mudando de assunto. Ontem e antes de ontem eu não disse nada, mas tá na hora de voce e o Iruka pararem com essa brincadeira. Estão agindo como crianças!

— eu... Eu não sei do que voce está falando.

— quando voce passou toda abalada eu fui te ver e não perguntei nada porque já sabia do que se tratava. Tá na hora de vocês dois admitirem o que sentem.

— também está na hora de voce superar e arranjar uma madrasta pra Kuu-chan.

Itachi ficou calado. Sabia que já estava na hora de superar mas não tinha encontrado a mulher certa ainda.

Anko saiu do quarto depois de falar com Itachi e se deparou com Iruka.

— oi Anko, queria falar com voce.

— diga.

— queria pedir desculpas pelo que disse pra voce. Eu estava nervoso e acabei dizendo inverdades.

— então também não era verdade que voce está com ciúme de mim?

Iruka ficou vermelho e nervoso.

— sim.

Anko olhou nos olhos dele.

— então voce nunca esteve interessado em mim?

O nervosismo aumentou.

— não!

Com a negativa do moreno Anko deu meio volta e voltou a entrar no quarto, quando abriu a porta se deparou com Itachi que estava saindo e acabou ouvindo tudo. Ele imediatamente a abraçou e fechou a porta mexendo a cabeça negativamente para Iruka.

Depois que a porta foi fechada Iruka se encostou à parede em frente de começou a bater a cabeça nela.

— burro, burro, burro.

* * *

— ei, Deidara. — disse Sakura indo até o loiro. — eu ainda não entendi direito o que aconteceu aqui.

— simplificando. Konan é estéril e escondeu isso do Yahiko porque o que ele mais quer no mundo é um filho e ele descobriu hoje e brigou com ela. Ela foi falar com o Nagato e ele também. Quando ele chegou e viu Nagato consolando ela, sacou que ele sabia de tudo e a briga começou.

— então. O Yahiko-san só casou com a Konan pra ter um herdeiro?

— sinceramente. Eu acho que no inicio não foi, mas em algum momento eles perceberam que era só isso que os unia.

– ah.

— mais e voce e o Sasori-danna?

Sakura ficou vermelha.

— eu não sei.

— ele te ama. Voce sabe disso. Ouça, eu conheço o Sasori-danna e ele realmente está de quatro por voce. Aproveita.

Mais tarde no mesmo dia Sakura comentou essa conversa com Sai.

— o que voce acha Sai?

— que o Deidara-san tem razão. E alem do mais voce também gosta dele.

— voce acha?

— sim.

Sakura então olhou Sai mais atentamente.

— Sai, como foi o seu namoro com a Ino?

— normal.

— Sai, voce gostava da Ino?

— ela é bastante legal.

— Sai, quando voce vai assumir?

— não sei do que está falando feiosa.

Sakura saiu rindo.

* * *

Estavam cavalgando lado a lado Neji e Hinata. Conversando sobre várias coisas. Uma delas era Naruto.

— eu fico muito feliz do Naruto-kun e da Amaru-chan estarem juntos. Eles formam um belo casal.

— então a Hinata-sama á não gosta dele realmente?

— pensei que já tivesse dito que não precisa me chamar de Hinata-sama quando estivermos entre amigos.

— desculpe. É a força do hábito.

— não. O que eu realmente sentia era admiração. E também. Eu tenho outra pessoa em mente.

Neji estremeceu.

— tem? Quem?

— Neji, ás vezes parece que voce não quer ver.

Neji pensou que ela estava falando de Kiba.

Hinata via as reações dele torcendo pra que o primo entendesse o que ela queria dizer.

— e como ele seria?

— bom — Hinata ria por dentro — ele é sério e muito responsável. Ás vezes parece frio, mas eu sei que ele não é. Nos conhecemos á muito tempo e dês da minha formatura que eu percebi que gosto dele.

— ah.

Hinata quase caiu do cavalo. Ele não entendeu. Então ela começou a rir.

— o que foi?

— tente adivinhar Neji.

* * *

Já era noite. A ultima noite que iam passar na fazenda, pois no dia seguinte todos iam embora.

O clima era de fraternidade. Apesar de tudo que tinha acontecido eles ainda eram amigos.

Konan estava ao lado de Nagato e apesar de tudo também aproveitava a festa. Até que Yahiko foi até ela. A festa meio que parou pra ver o que acontecia.

— Konan. Podemos conversar lá fora?

— seja o que for que voce tenha pra me falar pode dizer aqui mesmo. Eu também quero falar com voce.

Suspirou.

— quero pedir desculpas. Não queria dizer aquilo.

— queria. Queria sim. Voce estava expressando sua opinião, seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Yahiko, acho que no fim, nós sempre fomos só amigos que confundiram sentimentos. Por isso... Por isso eu quero o divorcio.

Yahiko a fitou surpreso, mas as palavras de Konan mexeram com ele.

— se é isso que voce quer...

Konan o abraçou.

— não era pra ser. Voce vai achar alguém que ame e que possa te dar tudo o que eu não posso. Eu sempre estarei aqui. Afinal nós somos um trio inseparável não somos?

Fez sinal para que Nagato se juntasse a eles e os três se abraçaram.

Todos aplaudiram.

Naruto gritou:

— abraço em grupo gente!

Todos riram e se abraçaram em volta dos três. Os mais sérios foram levados á força mesmo.

E o resto da noite transcorreu harmonicamente.

* * *

Outro cap.

Adicionei logo hoje pq no final de semana que vem e não vou, agora vocês tem dois capítulos em um único dia, sorte não?

Bjos.

Já ne.


	11. Chapter 11 A Volta e o Pedido

O avião voltou mais silencioso, mas todos tinham que admitir que se livraram de alguns pesos.

Assim que chegaram todos iriam pras suas casas.

Exceto Tenten, que iria pra casa de Haku. E Konan que só ia pra casa pra pegar as coisas indo logo em seguida passar uma temporada como hospede dos Uchiha. E Yugito que estava com Hidan. E Amaru que vai com Naruto. (Caramba)

— ai, ai — disse Asuma para Kakashi — parece que só eu, voce, Chouji, Sora, Sai, Itachi, Kiba e Deidara ao resolvemos nada nessa viagem. Ah! Mesmo porque o Iruka e a Anko ainda não estão se pegando porque ele é muito lerdo.

— não sei voce, mas eu tenho minha noiva.

Todos pararam perante a nova informação. Naruto expressou o que todos se perguntavam internamente.

— quem?

Kakashi olhou pra eles com cara de paisagem.

— o nome dela é Rin, eu queria tê-la levado mas ela é medica e três medicas do hospital onde ela trabalha pediram licença antes, então ela não podia se ausentar.

Ino, Sakura e Amaru sentiram um calafrio.

— Rin, não seria a chefe da fisioterapia do Hospital Senju não é? — Kakashi confirmou com a cabeça e o calafrio das meninas aumentou — então as três médicas somos...

O assunto foi deixado de lado. E Kakashi começçou a cochicar com Asuma.

— veja Asuma, dês de que a Hinata deu um fora no Kiba ele está investindo na Hanabi, assim como o Sora, Itachi parece ter se livrado de um grande peso, provavelmente que envolve a Kurenai. E nós dois sabemos qual é o problema do Sai e do Deidara. E voce melhor do que ninguém deve saber que o Chouji não está nem aí pra isso. Então...

Asuma parou e o cigarro caiu de sua boca.

— só sobrei eu?

* * *

Dois dias depois...

Sakura estava em seu consultório quando o telefone toca.

— sim.

— doutora. O senhor Uchiha Sasuke está aqui para vê-la. Deixo entrar?

Sakura estranhou.

— está na hora do almoço, peça que ele espere que vou encontrá-lo na cantina.

Depois de alguns poucos minutos Sakura chega à cantina. A primeira coisa que percebe é que Sasuke parece cansado, está com algumas olheiras e um olhar distante e que está incrivelmente bonito. A segunda coisa que percebe é que todas as mulheres do refeitório estão encarando ele.

"Isso porque Itachi, Sasori, Gaara, Neji, Hidan, Naruto, Kakashi e todos os outros não vêm muitos aqui."

Aproxima-se e senta de frente pra ele.

— é uma surpresa vê-lo aqui.

— imagino que seja. Tenho que falar com voce.

— diga.

— perdão.

Sakura quase pula da cadeira ao ouvir o Uchiha dizer aquilo. Ele continua.

— eu também já fui ver a Karin. Sei que o que eu fiz não tem desculpa, mas mesmo assim eu peço.

Sakura o olhava estupefata.

— Sasuke.

Lagrimas verteram dos lhos do Uchiha.

— nesses dias eu percebi como eu fui idiota e cruel e mesmo assim a Karin me perdoou. E...

Parou de falar quando Sakura o abraçou.

— baka. Todos erramos. Está tudo bem, eu também te perdôo.

Suigetsu estava no apartamento que dividia com Juugo quando alguém tocou a campainha, devia ser alguém que tinha acesso ao prédio porque o porteiro não tinha interfonado. Abriu a porta e seu coração quase saiu pela boca ao ver que Karin estava ali.

Karin estava com o rosto corado quando olhou pra ele.

— Ka...Karin?

— Suigetsu. A sua proposta ainda está de pé? Ainda posso escolher voce?

Ele, depois de se recuperar de um quase ataque do coração a abraçou e a beijou ali mesmo.

Sakura saiu do consultório mais cedo, mas não foi pra casa.

Seguiu até a galeria onde Sai, Deidara e Sasori estavam trabalhando em sua nova exposição. Assim que viu o ruivo correu até ele e pulou em seu pescoço lhe dando um beijo de cinema.

— demorou — disse Deidara.

— até demais — emendou Sai.

Enquanto isso os dois apaixonados ainda estavam ofegantes.

— eu já sei o que estou fazendo Sasori.

— ainda bem. Tenho esperado por isso á muito tempo.

* * *

Matsuri entrava na faculdade quando foi abordada por uma colega.

— o seu namorado tá na sala te esperando.

— Gaara!

— é! O todo poderoso gato ruivo.

Matsuri correu pra sala e realmente Gaara estava lá sob o olhar inquisidor dos colegas de Matsuri.

— Gaara! O que faz aqui?

— voce disse pro porteiro pra não me deixar passar e eu tentei me comunicar através de todos os meios inventados pelo homem e voce não respondeu. Não sou um maníaco pra ficar te seguindo e nem pra acampar na frente do seu prédio. Então tinha duas escolhas. Um auto-falante ou vir te esperar aqui.

Ela tinha que admitir que fazia sentido.

— eu não entendo o que voce quer.

Então eis que aconteceu algo que iria ficar pra sempre na história. Sabaku no Gaara se ajoelhou e prostrou-se diante de Matsuri.

— eu fui um idiota. Confundi as coisas e disse o que não devia. Nesses dias eu só venho querendo estar com voce. Por favor Matsuri. Volta pra mim.

Matsuri suspirou.

"O que eu posso fazer quando um ruivo lindo de olhos verdes faz isso por mim?"

Ela então riu e se jogou sobre o namorado.

— eu vou contar pra todo mundo que voce fez isso.

— é justo.

O professor entrou.

— hei. Senhorita Matsuri, aqui não é lugar pra isso.

* * *

Temari chegou em casa, estav tudo escuro. Acendeu as luzes e...

— surpresa!

A loira deu dois passou pra trás. Aparentemente o apartamento que dividia com Shikamaru tinha sido invadido por Naruto, Sai, Sakura, Ino, Shino, Chouji, Gaara, Matsuri, Kankurou, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Hana, Itachi e todos os outros.

— mas o que diabos...

Parou ao ver que Shikamaru saía do meio de todos e ia até ela.

— Shika...

— tsc. Foi problemático, mas eu pedi pra Ino preparar tudo isso.

— por que?

Ele então se ajoelhou e tirou uma caixinha do bolso. Abrindo-a revelou um anel.

— por que eu quero tornar oficial. Problemática... Sabaku no Temari. Aceita se casar comigo?

Ficou parada por um momento. Mas então pegou o anel.

— é claro que aceito! Voce nunca faria isso de novo.

* * *

Eu acho que disse que não ia postar essa semana mas acontece que arrajei tempo.

Espero que gostem e deixem reviews.

Bjos.


	12. Chapter 12 Casamento e Fofocas

Um mês depois.

Temari se olhava no espelho enquanto era admirada pelas amigas. A loira estava linda vestida de noiva. O vestido era simples. Branco com várias camadas e acetinado, os únicos detalhes eram os bordados prateados que eram de flores pequeninas e que ficavam na barra da do vestido e no decote, os cabelos estavam soltos e enfeitados com flores pequena e brancas. Estava simplesmente deslumbrante e muito nervosa.

— eu não acredito que ele realmente vai casar comigo.

Ino riu.

— nenhuma de nós acredita. Não que vocês vão se casar, mas que ele tenha tomado a iniciativa.

— se bem que foi assim também no começo do namoro de vocês. Demorou dois anos, mas ele cumpriu o que disse. — completou Hinata.

Todas então olharam pra ela e Sakura pos em palavras o que todas queriam saber.

— e voce Hina? Quando é que vai se arranjar?

Hinata ficou vermelha.

— como se fosse fácil. Ele não entende.

— voce tem que ser mais direta Hina!

— mais do que eu já fui? Não tenho coragem.

— ah, mas ele é mesmo idiota pra não perceber. — gritou Tenten.

— o amor emburrece — disse Temari.

Todas riram até que Hinata fez uma revelação.

— eu vou embora.

O silencio foi geral. Tenten foi a primeira a falar.

— como assim?

— otou-sama falou comigo. Disse que gostaria que eu ficasse alguns meses, talvez um ano no exterior conhecendo melhor os negócios da família.

— e voce aceitou? — Matsuri não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

— sim. Vai ser bom pra mim. Eu também tenho que viver a minha vida. Ele não vê o que eu sinto porque não quer.

Todas apoiaram Hinata, apesar de não estarem seguras e já terem começado a sentir saudades da amiga, sabiam que ela faria o que fosse melhor.

* * *

O casamento foi lindo, no estilo ocidental porque Temari é católica*, ela entrou na igreja com Kankurou e Shikamaru, que todos conhecem como a pessoa mais relaxada do mundo, estava até suando de nervosismo. Coisa que causou grande prazer nos amigos que pediam cópias das fotos do casamento.

O salão estava lotado, todos os amigos, parentes, colegas e conhecidos tinham sido convidados e a grande maioria compareceu.

Tsume, Yoshino e Mikoto* estavam conversando.

— deve ser difícil ver o único filho se casando.

— mais difícil vai ser pra voce Tsume, ver a Hana-chan e o Kiba-kun saindo de casa. Eu estou adorando. Temari é uma mulher forte, vai saber cuidar do meu Shika. Se bem que eu pensei que ele se casaria com a Ino, sempre foram tão próximos.

— é, mas parece que a Ino-chan está agora com o pequeno Aburame. Quando era adolescente ela era apaixonada pelo meu Sasuke. Fico feliz que ela tenha achado alguém decente.

— isso é verdade. Não que o seu filho não sirva Mikoto — disse Yoshino rapidamente — mas acho que assim estará equilibrado, ela sempre foi tão alegre e cheia de vida, alguém calmo e responsável como o Shino-kun lhe fará bem. E cá entre nós, eu ouvi o Shikamaru comentar que o Shino-kun sempre foi apaixonado por ela, mas nunca se declarou. Agora parece que ela percebeu.

Mikoto interrompeu a conversa.

— olhe, Tsunade-sama está vindo.

Tsunade se aproximou e as três mulheres fizeram um reverencia formal.

— ora, não precisa tanta formalidade de clã, estamos num casamento, e um casamento inédito, quem imaginaria que Shikamaru pediria a Temari? Sem ofensas Yoshino.

— não me ofendeu, eu conheço o meu filho. Mas me diga, Naruto e Sakura, como estão?

Tsunade riu lembrando-se de seus protegidos.

— estão muito bem, Naruto está mais sério agora que está com Amaru, parece que logo teremos outro casamento. E Sakura também está ás mil maravilhas com Sasori. Mas Tsume, Hana e o Juugo não se desgrudaram a festa inteira.

Tsume riu.

— ele já trabalha pra nós faz um tempo e é um ótimo profissional, se duvidar melhor do que Kiba, apesar de ser muito caladão. Ele e a Hana estão assim dês de que voltaram daquela viagem.

— Santa viagem, todos os dias dês dela eu me levanto e digo pra mim mesma, "Tsunade, se voce fez alguma coisa boa nessa vida foi emprestar sua fazenda por sete dias".

— concordo com voce Tsunade-sama, meu Sasuke voltou de lá mais maduro.

* * *

Haku e Tenten estavam aproveitando o dia com os amigos, Lee também estava ali e levava tudo numa boa. Estavam todos reunidos numa grande mesa redonda montada exatamente com o propósito de unir os amigos mais próximos. Yahiko então se levantou e fez um pronunciamento.

— eu sei que essa pode não ser a ocasião perfeita, mas é a única que eu tenho porque já deu a minha hora. A verdade é que daqui á duas horas vai sair um vôo para Los Angeles e eu vou estar nele.

Todos estavam boquiabertos.

— como sabem, eu e Konan já estamos separados legalmente — foi até Konan e pegou um de suas mãos — é como voce disse, somos amigos, pra sempre. — levou-a até Nagato e deu a mão dela pra ele segurar — mas eu não vou estar aqui, então, Nagato, deixo com voce o dever de protegê-la. Itachi, tome jeito. — Itachi se sobressaltou — Deidara, assuma logo — Deidara ficou vermelho — Sasori, cuidado, Sakura sempre teve uma força sobre-humana, não brigue com ela — os dois riram — Hidan... Ainda não acredito que a loira realmente te fisgou — Hidan mostrou o dedo do meio pra ele — á todos, tchau, logo logo eu volto pra ver se estão bem. — se encaminhou pra saída e chegando lá gritou — e felicidade aos noivos, fique com a rédea curta com ele Temari e Shikamaru, admiro sua coragem, força homem, vocês se amam.

Foi embora.

Todos estava estáticos até que Konan caiu na gargalhada e disse entre fôlegos.

— ele enlouqueceu.

Todos começaram a rir também.

Na hora da noiva jogar o buquê todas as solteiras foram tentar pegá-lo. Seus namorados ficaram na mesa fazendo um bolão sobre quem pegaria.

As mulheres se empurravam pra tentar ficar num lugar melhor e Matsuri gritou.

— lembra que eu sou sua cunhada! Joga pra mim pra eu pegar o Gaara de jeito!

— Sabaku no Temari! — gritou Hana — lembra que eu sou sua amiga á anos.

— eu não vou jogar pra ninguém, vocês que se matem pra pegar o buquê!

Dizendo isso o jogou. Sakura pulou e tocou nele primeiro, mas Hanabi e Matsuri avançaram e não conseguiram pegar, Karin tocou nele, mas também escapou de suas mãos, ele cegou perto de Anko, Konan, Yugito, Tenten, Amaru, Ino mas no final acabou nas mãos da Hyuuga mais velha, contra quem nenhuma delas ousava lançar-se pra tentar pegar o dito.

Na mesa todos os homens entregavam o dinheiro pra Shino e Shikamaru. Naruto suspirou, estava contando com a força de Sakura. Então se levantou e gritou.

— atenção homens! Ela é bonita, inteligente, sensível, rica e educada, invistam logo porque daqui á pouco ela casa!

* * *

Todos riram.

No fim da festa os noivos se retiraram para a lua-de-mel mas alguns convidados continuaram festejando, agora estavam indo embora um por um. Mikoto e Fugaku Uchiha estavam indo embora e chamavam Konan pra ir, ela ainda era hospede deles.

— querida, se ficar esperando Sasuke ou Itachi não vai conseguir voltar pra casa tão cedo. — disse Mikoto.

Konan estava indo quando foi puxada por Itachi.

— não se preocupem, Nagato leva ela.

Konan acabou concordando. Mais tarde quando os dois resolveram que era hora de irem Konan foi novamente puxada por Itachi que sussurrou algo em seu ouvido que fez com que ela ficasse com expressão confusa.

Já no carro Konan parecia distante e corou ao ver que Nagato a olhava fixamente.

— o que foi?

— eu perguntei se voce está bem Konan.

— estou só quero testar uma coisa.

Se aproximou do amigo e o beijou, e foi imediatamente correspondida.

"Konan-baka, porque voce acha que Yahiko disse aquilo? Porque acha que o Nagato estava sempre mais calado quando vocês estavam juntos? Ele te ama idiota! E voce se apaixonou por ele sem perceber!"

Konan riu internamente, teria que agradecer Itachi depois, mas algo lhe dizia que por agora, ela não voltaria para a casa dos Uchiha.

* * *

Anko também estava indo embora, apesar de Yugito e Hana insistirem pra ela ficar. Estava chegando ao seu carro quando tromba com Iruka.

Iruka ajuda ela a se levantar e ela está indo embora quando ele subitamente a puxa de volta e a beija fervorosamente.

— fazia tempo que eu queria fazer isso.

— mas, na fazenda...

— eu sou um idiota. Como voce poderia me querer. Mas eu não agüento mais, se voce não me quiser eu entendo, mas quero que saiba que eu te quero faz muito tempo.

Ia soltá-la quando ela o impediu.

— poxa! Demorou!

* * *

Tivemos bastante fofoca hoje não é?

*eu não tenho nada contra outras religiões, mas pro capitulo ser como eu queria tinha que ter a cena do buquê. (dou muita atenção á esses detalhes triviais.)

*pra quem não sabe são respectivamente as mães de Kiba e Hana, Shikamaru, e Itachi e Sasuke.

Espero reviews.

Foi o penúltimo capitulo.


	13. Chapter 13 Finalmente o Fim da Novela

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. São de autoria de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Neji estava dormindo, depois da festa e das bebidas da noite anterior era tudo que ele precisava. Quem imaginaria que festa de casamento do molenga do Shikamaru seria tão animado?

Foi então acordado porque algo grande pulou em cima dele.

— Neji-nii-san.

— Hanabi! O que faz aqui? Enlouqueceu?

— a onee-sama foi embora.

Neji pulou da cama.

— como assim?

— voce também não sabia? Otou-san acabou de me avisar. Onee-sama vai passar um ano fora cuidando dos negócios internacionais. Não quis se despedir porque não gosta disso.

Neji saiu correndo. Por onde passava era olhado com curiosidade e espanto, não é todo dia que se vê correndo no Distrito dos Hyuuga o braço direito do líder, seu sobrinho e administrador, só com calça do pijama e despenteado.

Neji invadiu o escritório do tio e foi alvo de vários olhares de homens de negócios.

— ah. Esse, senhores, é meu sobrinho e administrador. Só não sei porque ele se encontra nesse estado.

— onde está a Hinata? — foi curto e grosso, parecia revoltado e nem sequer usou o –sama depois do nome da prima.

Hiashi levantou uma sobrancelha e os outros homens deixaram seus queixos caírem.

— Hanabi não avisou? Ela vai viajar.

— porque ninguém me avisou? Porque ela não se despediu de mim?

— porque voce acha que tem esses direitos.

— Ora! Porque eu... — parou e corou — eu sou primo dela! Diga-me, por favor, Hiashi-sama, me diga onde ela está!

Hiashi parou um momento e então respondeu.

— o vôo dela sai daqui á meia-hora do aeroporto central, vai pegar um vôo na direção de Londres.

Neji saiu correndo, nos portões Hanabi o esperava com uma camisa e a chave do carro.

Depois que ele partiu Hiashi apareceu ao lado da filha mais nova.

— hei otou-san, está tudo bem mesmo?

— até eu estou cansado dessa enrolação Hanabi.

A garota riu.

No aeroporto o mesmo fenômeno observado no Clã Hyuuga se repetiu. Agora era um moreno lindo com olhos claríssimos, com calça de pijama, longos cabelos bagunçados, camisa aberta e descalço que corria pelo aeroporto. Até que ouviu a ultima chamada para o vôo de Londres. O avião estava partindo!

Hinata estava dentro do avião pensando nos amigos, no pai, na irmã e... No primo. Ela queria que fosse assim mesmo, quando voltasse com certeza tudo teria mudado. Alguém então tocou em seu ombro ao virar-se seu coração disparou. Neji estava ali, parecia ter acabado de acordar e, ofegante, sorria pra ela.

— Neji-nii...

Foi interrompida por um beijo suplicante dele.

Depois que se separaram Hinata ainda ficou paralisada, Neji suspirou aliviado e sorrindo sentou ao lado da prima.

— Como? — Hinata estava com os olhos arregalados.

— Hiashi-sama, aparentemente mandou o avião me esperar, eu nunca canso de ver o poder do Clã... — Hinata abriu a boca pra falar, mas Neji antecipou a pergunta dela — eu vou também — antecipou o que ela ia perguntar de novo — as minha malas foram arrumadas e mandadas pra lá junto com as suas, sem que eu soubesse — novamente — a poltrona é minha mesmo — outra vez — foi Hiashi-sama sim quem planejou tudo — e de novo — por que eu te amo, e vindo pra cá de carro eu percebi o quão tapado eu venho sendo.

Hinata estava mais vermelha que um pimentão. Neji a puxou pra perto.

— Naruto disse tudo ontem, mas os outros podem desistir, sou eu quem vai dar valor á aquele buquê.

Dessa vez ela se limitou a sorrir e concordar.

* * *

Itachi foi ao cemitério, com a filha, a pequena Kurenai, que tinha cabelos ondulados como a mãe e olhos avermelhados. Foram visitar o túmulo da mãe e esposa falecida.

Quando terminou de fazer a oração Itachi avistou uma moça fazendo o mesmo em outra lápide. Ele a conhecia, a historia dela tinha aparecido nos jornais, o namorado morreu tentando defendê-la de assaltantes. Por um momento a olhou e admirou a beleza e os olhos solitários da jovem loira.

Por um impulso que desconhecia ele foi até ela.

— prazer. Sou Uchiha Itachi, essa é minha filha, Uchiha Kurenai. Faz alguns meses que eu te vejo aqui e, vejo que está sempre sozinha... Eu e Kurenai estávamos pensando se a senhorita não gostaria de tomar um café conosco.

— eu... Eu não sei...

Kurenai então abraçou a cintura da moça e a olhou com os olhos pidões e irresistíveis dos Uchiha. A jovem sorriu.

— talvez, não tenha problema — encarou Itachi e fez um reverencia — sou Shion.

Itachi sorriu e ela corou.

— então vamos, Shion.

* * *

Sasuke estava indo para o hospital, ainda estava surpreso com a noticia que tinha ouvido, ia para a sala de Sakura, ao chegar lá ouviu algumas vozes vindo de dentro. E uma mulher parada do lado de fora.

— o que houve?

A mulher corou.

— ah, voce é Shizune não é? A nova secretária da Tsunade. Sou Uchiha Sasuke.

— eu, eu sei. Eu preciso falar com a Sakura-san, mas Naruto e Sasori-san estão lá dentro e parem nervosos.

Sasuke riu, sabia o porque. Olhou mais uma vez a mulher e sorriu. Pegou em seu braço e a levou pra dentro da sala. Onde Sasori estava ofegante e parecia estar á beira de um ataque e Naruto pulava querendo uma explicação.

— Sakura. Shizune quer falar com voce.

Sakura, que estava tentando acalmar Sasori olhou pra eles e pediu que ela se aproximasse e enquanto as mulheres conversavam Sasori e Naruto se jogaram pra cima de Sasuke. Sasori, contrariando todas as expectativa, foi quem começou a falar.

— voce sabe Uchiha? É verdade?

— sim, pelo que eu soube é.

— eu não tenho nada contra, e nem o Naruto. MAS COMO É QUE NÃO SOUBEMOS DISSO ANTES?

— e como eu vou saber — ignorou os dois e se virou pras garotas — hei, Sakura, Shizune, que tal irmos ao cinema? Vamos chamar Amaru também.

As duas concordaram e saíram, deixando o ruivo e o loiro pra trás. Até que ambos começaram a correr atrás do trio e Naruto gritou.

— me expliquem quando foi que o Sai e o Deidara assumiram que estão saindo!

Vamos ter side stories do Itachi e sua noiva e TALVEZ do começo do namoro da Temari e do Shikamaru. Se quiserem qualquer outra sobre essa fanfiction é só pedir.

* * *

E aqui estamos no fim.

Acho que vou fazer um especial do Itachi e da noiva dele, mas não tenho nada de concreto ainda.

Foi um prazer dividir essa fic com vocês.

Obrigada a todos que acompanharam e até a próxima.

Bjos.

Ja ne.

**_Lilith Faye_**


End file.
